


Super{Delivery}Girl

by SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst



Series: One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beginning friendship with Kara, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Hilarious, Jess is my favorite, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is so so confused, Luthor - Freeform, Puppy Kara Danvers, She has only just moved to national city, This is season 2 lena, fed up lena luthor, funny supercorp, good ol' fluffety fluff, it's a fic on steroids, it's just a fic on crack, read it to understand, supergirl and ceiling, supergirl attends meetings with lena luthor, supergirl is Lena's delivery boy, via your very own neighborhood superhero, with a side of awkward ranting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst
Summary: "You!" Lena shouted angrily, pointing an accusing finger at her.She jabbed a finger in the hero's chest, "Why do you insist on feeding me?!" she accused, "What do you have to gain from it all, hmm?!" her eyes were predatory, filled to the brim with frustration."M-Ms. Luthor, I don't know what you're talking about." Supergirl stuttered."The coffees, and croissants, and sushi, and salads. All of it! Why are you bringing me food everyday? I'm not crazy, I've seen your cape flying about! I'm more than capable of feeding myself, you don't need to bring me food, Supergirl!"AKAThe fic where Jess goes on vacation and appoints Supergirl the responsibility of making sure Ms. Luthor is well fed and food randomly starts showing up on Lena’s balcony and Lena is very very confused.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena heard the knock on her door and didn’t need to look up from her work to know it was her secretary, Jess. She highlighted a line of the contract that she needed to speak to the legal department about and noticed Jess placing a covered plate of food on her desk.

Just as she was about to argue that she wasn’t hungry, Jess put a finger up, shutting her up completely.

“One day, this conversation is gonna get old.” Jess said sternly, as she began opening up containers and setting the utensils, “I bring you food, you say you're not hungry, I threaten to quit if you don't eat, you end up eating it. Let's just skip to the end, Ms Luthor.” 

Lena sighed. The smell of the seasoned veggie stir-fry from her favorite Chinese restaurant making her regret claiming she wasn’t hungry, “I don't know how I'll be able to survive without you the next two weeks. 

“I told you I could set up a food delivery service for you.” Jess claimed, going to the other side of the office and grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass.

“No, no. I don't like being interrupted. Other than by you, that is. Can you imagine a delivery boy walking in on one of my meetings to give me my food? Besides, I don’t like eating from the same place every day, you know that." Lena said.

"So, hire a temporary assistant until I get back." Jess chuckled. 

Lena narrowed her eyes, "Oh, I can never cheat on you, Jess. How dare you suggest I would even think of it?"

Jess rolled her eyes, as she poured a glass of red wine for her boss, "I'm serious, Ms. Luthor. She won't be responsible for anything but ordering your food. I’ll make sure of it.”

Lena leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her wine, "I'm very peculiar about who I have to deal with on a daily basis. Remember? It took me forever to choose you as my assistant.”

Jess feigned innocence, “I remember you choosing me in the blink of an eye,” she shrugged, “but tomayto tomahto.”

Lena found herself laughing at that, "I'm gonna miss your snarky comments."

Jess bagn clearing some of the documents that Lena had set aside and marked as complete, "If you want an assistant with my snarky comments I have one trained and ready for you."

Lena rolled her eyes, “I’ll pass, thank you very much. Besides, think of it as a challenge.”

“A challenge of what? How long can you last without food?” Jess deadpanned with a raised eyebrow. 

Lena shook her head at her antics, “No. Of whether or not I’m a snobby rich CEO that doesn’t know how to function without an assistant.”

“Oh, you  _ can  _ function! Trust me! You just have a goldfish memory regarding your food!"

Lena rolled her eyes and drank from her wine. Jess tapped the pile of papers to straighten them out, before carrying them with her, "I'm gonna take these and place them on Richard's desk. Do you need anything before I head out?"

Lena smiled warmly, "Just that you have the absolute most wonderful time on your much needed vacation."

Jess already began walking as she chuckled, "That's impossible. I'll be too worried whether or not you've dropped dead from malnutrition." she turned to Lena just as she reached the door and flinched to make her next point, "Not really in the mood to job hunt if you die on me."

Lena breathed out a chuckle in response, "Go, before I extend your vacation to 3 weeks. You're more of a workaholic than I am." Lena exclaimed. 

Jess simply smiled and leaned against the door frame, "Goodbye, Ms. Luthor."

Lena returned the affectionate smile with one of her own, "See you in two weeks."

"Take care of yourself." Jess shouted from the hallway, "Literally!" 

"What's the worst that can happen?" Lena replied just as loud. 

* * *

Lena stayed at the office much later than she had planned. When she looked at the clock it was almost 10 pm and Jess had walked out through her doors almost 6 hours ago. She sighed at her inability to have normal working hours these days. Taking over the company has been a grand decision. One she was forced to make rather than given the option. But now that she had, she was determined to make the most of it. To create a force for good. Which was why she was changing the company name to L-Corp. A fresh start that strode away from the death and destruction that her brother had caused to the family company. 

She let out a tired breath, looking at the papers in front of her. It looked to be a long night. She was only halfway through with the reports she was supposed to present tomorrow at the board meeting. She needed a break but she was determined to finish. She looked at the clock and decided to give herself another hour of work before heading home. 

A few minutes later, as she was deep in thought about her presentation for the board, she heard a tap on her balcony windows. When she turned around, she found nothing. 

_ Must be the wind.  _

She went back to work, but another tap interrupted her. This one sounding more like a knock. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and marked the spot where she left off before getting up from her chair and going to the balcony doors. 

As she opened the door, she didn't find the superhero she expected to find. She had only met the hero of this city once or twice and didn't expect another visit. But no caped blonde woman stood at her balcony. Instead, there sat a brown paper bag with a huge yellow label that read "Big Belly Burger". 

"What the...?" she whispered as she picked up the bag. The whiff of hot greasy food filled her nose as she opened the paper bag. Her stomach automatically rumbled at the tempting smell, her stubbornness slowly wavering. 

There was only one person she knew who was able to reach her balcony and the hero was nowhere in sight. Supergirl seemed to have dropped the meal off and flew away. 

It was odd. But a gesture Lena didn't think too much of. Maybe it was because she had cooperated with the government agencies to disclose information about her brother. Or maybe it was simply a late welcome-to-the-city gift. An odd gift at that, but maybe that's all that it was. 

Whatever it was, Lena made a mental note to thank the hero if she ever ran into her. 

_ A phone number would've probably been helpful right now.  _

She took the bag inside her office and sat down on the sofa, grabbing her tablet to finish off reading while she ate. Right at that moment, her phone began to ring. 

The number of that reporter that Lena had recently befriended appeared and Lena smiled as she answered, putting it on speaker. 

"Ms. Danvers?" she asked, flinching at the use of her last name even though Kara had more than once told her not to call her that. They were still pretty new to their friendship. It was unexpected, if Lena was being honest. She didn't think she would make a friend in this city that easily. But it was no easy task to say no to Kara Danvers and her golden retriever smile. 

"Lena! Hi! I hope that it's ok I called so late? You're not busy or sleeping or anything right?" Kara asked in her excited nature. 

"No, no. Of course not. It’s fine. Was there something you needed?" she found herself saying, always eager to please the blonde.

"Me? No no. I just thought maybe we could chat. I just ordered in and needed some company while eating."

"Oh, that's odd." Lena couldn't help but say. 

"What's odd?" 

Lena attention darted from the bag of food on her table, "Hmm? No, nothing. I just thought that it was odd since I was just about to eat as well. But I thought about doing some reading while eating. 

"Yikes, that doesn't sound so fun. But I'll leave you to your reading then."

“No, no. Kara, please. I need an excuse to stop working for a bit. A break might help me refocus.”

“And I'm that excuse? “

“It seems you are these days.”  _ A very very distracting excuse,  _ Lena couldn’t help but think.

“OK, then! But should you even be working this late?”

“Truthfully, no. But my assistant isn’t here to push me out the door.” Lena admitted, chuckling at the end. She cringed after uttering the sentence, finding it a bit self-pitying.

“Well, I’m just glad you found time to eat a little.” Kara mentioned.

Lena thought of mentioning the mysterious bag of food on her balcony but decided against it, “You sound like Jess.” 

“Well, she  _ is  _ a very wise woman. Anyway! Let me tell you about the crazy day I had today!”

Lena chuckled as she opened the bag and pulled out the French fries. 

* * *

Lena arrived to work in a hurry, speaking on her phone and dumping a pile of paperwork on her desk that she had just retrieved from on top of jess' desk. It seemed as though not everyone was aware that her assistant was on vacation and that said paperwork should be put on her own desk rather than her assistant's.

"Yes, yes. I understand, Mr. Michaelson. But I truly cannot postpone my Hong Kong trip to September. It  _ has  _ to be next month." she unceremoniously dropped everything on her desk and watched as her purse slowly leaned at the edge before it toppled down onto the floor, spilling half its contents. Lena closed her eyes and resisted the urge to let out a loud sigh. "The deadline for the project is nearing and I need to finish up the schematics of... Yes, I understand. Mhmm. Of course. I'll have my assistant talk to you tomorrow then, ok? Ok. Goodbye."

She sank down on her chair and finally let out that sigh, only to suddenly remember that her assistant  _ can't  _ call him tomorrow because she was on vacation. 

She cringed before she opened up her calendar on her computer to schedule a phone call with him tomorrow morning. She placed two alarms to remind her. 

After looking through some emails, that were quite unpleasing if she was being honest with her herself, she pressed the intercom on her office phone to call Jess into her office. 

When the usual ' _ Yes, Ms. Luthor?'  _ never came, Lena groaned remembering again that Jess was on vacation. She looked at her Nespresso machine in her office and remembered it needed some sort of repairs that she could probably fix herself if she had the time.

"Ugh, what I wouldn't kill for a double shot right now!" she groaned out into the empty room. 

Just then, a tap came on her balcony doors and Lena snapped her head towards the sound to find no one. When she walked towards the doors and slid them open, she found a cup of coffee with a sticky note on it. 

** _Please don't kill anyone for coffee. _ **

Lena gave a confused smile, looking around the sky to see if she could spot the hero but found only scattered birds. It was odd. Very very odd, in fact. She needed to speak with the hero about this. Thank her or ask her or... She wasn't sure. 

She was grateful for the coffee anyway, taking a sip to find it exactly how she liked it. Very odd, indeed, for Supergirl to randomly know her exact coffee order. But she didn't have too much time to dwell on it. She took it inside to start her day.

* * *

Noon came with another disaster. 

"What do you mean that the arugula cashew salad has been discontinued." Lena asked over the phone, "My assistant orders it for lunch almost everyday!" she exclaimed, admittedly a bit louder than she should have. "I am perfectly calm thank you very much, but I would be much calmer if maybe I would have my lunch delivered! I don't want your apologies, I want - you know what? Nevermind. Thank you for nothing!" She hung up in the guy's face and puffed out in frustration. 

"What do I have to do to get a simple arugula cashew salad with pear and stilton cheese? Honestly it's not that hard! I can hire my own personal chef to simply..."

Just then a familiar knock came from behind her and Lena this time turned faster and caught a glimpse of a red cape flying off. She rushed to her balcony to find the exact salad she was trying to order, with a sticky note stuck to it. She picked it up and read it. 

** _Your salad was actually discontinued. So, Jess found a new place that was across town that made it and would order it from there. Delivery was extra because it was further, but according to her, the salad tastes better than the first restaurant. Please don't take it out on Gary, he only answers the phone and works part time there to pay for college. _ **

Lena was baffled. This was getting out of hand. How on Earth would Supergirl know any of that? Did she and Jess speak often? Did Kara tell her? Did Supergirl just happen to eavesdrop on her every conversation? 

Lena was furiated. Grateful for her rumbling stomach and her hunger-induced foul mood, but also infuriated. She didn't need a nanny. She could handle a simple task as ordering food. 

Maybe she really should have taken Jess on her offer of a temporary assistant. But she was still new to the city. It's barely been a year since she has moved to National City. She didn't take too kindly to people. Nor did she like dealing with those questioning stares and curious looks. The pity is the worse. She still had so much to prove that she was nothing like her brother. And she thought coming to National City and away from Superman's territory was the way to do it. 

Never did she ever think that she would be in a situation with Supergirl such as  _ this.  _

She sighed but took the salad anyway. She had a meeting in half an hour and she needed all the energy to get through it.

* * *

The evening saw Lena picking up a plastic container of sushi and sashimi from her favorite Japanese place. A cup of Matcha green tea sat beside it. 

She still didn't like it but took it anyway. 

* * *

The next morning, she walked into her office and found the same croissants that Jess would get her every Friday. Fridays she almost always forgot to have breakfast. It was mainly due to the fact that Thursdays she had her international calls scheduled in the late hours of the night. Dealing with the other side of the world meant she had to call during  _ their  _ working hours. Which happened to coincide with 3 am for her. And Jess knew this. Which is why every Friday, Jess would get her breakfast to have on her desk while she read her emails. 

Croissants and a banana kale smoothie is what she usually preferred. Which was what sat on her balcony table right in front of her. There was no sticky note this time. 

"What on Earth is she on about?" she asked no one but herself. 

* * *

The noon was the same. A tap on her balcony door and a package of food delivered by National City's very own superhero. 

Lena held the fruit salad bowl in frustration, "Do you deliver food to everyone in the city?" she shouted to the empty sky, feeling a bit stupid. 

* * *

The next day’s evening when she found a plate of Fettuccine on her balcony, she was ready for a confrontation with the Girl of Steel. She had already picked up both her lunch and her afternoon coffee from the balcony like it had suddenly become a drive-thru window in her very own office.

She was very much confused at this point. 

_ Was Supergirl that different from Superman? _

She stabbed the pasta with her fork as thought hard about the most complicated question of her life.

Why was Supergirl delivering food to her?

_ Maybe this is some sort of benefit of National City that I wasn’t aware of. Some sort of agreement between Supergirl and the people of National City that she would deliver everyone’s food and they would... What? Give her free food in return? _

Lena suddenly gasped.

_ Was I supposed to leave money on the table for her for delivering my food?! _

She suddenly felt ashamed. Her cheeks burned with the realization that she was not paying for a service she was clearly using as she sat there eating the Fettuccine that Supergirl herself had delivered.

It was all so confusing and Lena was determined to get to the bottom of it. Which is why, the next day she arrived extra early to her office and began setting up. 

She dragged her wooden coffee table all the way across her office and into the balcony. Then came the comfy armchair that she liked so much. She half expected it wouldn't fit through the balcony door, but it somehow did. A sane enough CEO of a multi-billion dollar company would have asked someone from the many employees she had to do the job for her. 

But she was in a stubborn mood. 

She then took out her laptop, placing it outside on the coffee table. Her printed copies of the annual financial reports. Her coffee cup and everything else she needed to do her work. 

She was going to work from her balcony and catch Supergirl in the act. 

She needed to understand the reasoning behind it all. Needed to see how much money she owed Supergirl. It just didn’t make sense that Supergirl was delivering everyone’s food without taking any sort of compensation!

And so she began working. 

"Hello, Mr. Michaelson.” she spoke through her bluetooth earphones, using her hands to edit a paragraph in her speech while talking to the man. “Yes, it's me. No, my assistant is on vacation unfortunately. Where? Oh, umm well she went to Vancouver actually. Yes, yes, I agree, beautiful place. Now, as for our agreed upon dates for the project sc- Oh. Sure I could ask my assistant for you if Vancouver has nice Japanese restaurants."

She held her hand to the bottom of her phone and sighed audibly looking up to the sky and wishing Jess would just magically appear. 

After almost an hour speaking to the old businessman, and not all of it spent talking about work, Lena almost whined when she saw her coffee cup empty. 

"I'm gonna need a whole gallon of coffee to deal with more like him." she spoke out loud to herself. 

Taking off her heels, she folded her legs neatly beneath her and balanced her laptop on the chair's armrest. She began typing out a detailed email to the finance department asking for a budget increase on the project. 

It was less than ten minutes later that she noticed movement in the sky. When she looked up, she didn't find anyone. Frowning, she went back to work. 

The next thing that happened would never have even crossed her mind. Dangling from her balcony ceiling was a thick string, securely tied to a cup of coffee, and coming down slowly as though someone was gradually letting more of the string go until the coffee cup would eventually reach Lena's brick railing. 

Lena gawked at the coming down cup with wide eyes.

There was a coffee cup dangling from the roof of her balcony! Swaying from the wind and slowly coming down like a hookline of a fisherman.

After getting over her shock, Lena immediately got up, letting her laptop fall in her seat, "Hey!" she shouted, very unlady like of her. She planted both hands on her railing and cranked her neck to look up. The string went all the way up to the roof of the building and disappeared there. 

"Excuse me? I would like to speak to you." she shouted towards the rooftop. "Thank you for the coffee but it's really not necessary for you to bring me food and drink everyday. I am more than capable of feeding myself." Lena blatantly spoke to the rooftop, looking more and more like a crazy person. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear Jess snicker at her words. 

_ Capable of feeding myself, sure.  _

"Supergirl? Or whoever you are, I simply want to thank you personally if that's all right." Lena tried again, but still no answer. 

And just like that she saw a flash of a red cape in the sky before it disappeared. 

_ Why won't she talk to me?!  _

And then the answer came to her. 

_ She probably doesn't have time. If she delivers food to everyone in the city, not mentioning the fact that she saves people left and right... Then. When does she have time for anything?!  _

* * *

There was a fire. Lena was having a meeting with a client at a restaurant when the smell of smoke began to filter into the air. Suddenly, one of the chefs barged into the restaurant, coming from the kitchen and collapsed onto the floor. The smoke began to seep quickly into the restaurant and in under a few minutes it started to get harder and harder to breathe. 

Unfortunately, for everyone inside, the restaurant was quite a large and crowded one with only one exit, aside from the kitchen exit that was probably blazing in a fire. Chaos erupted and everyone began stumbling towards the door to escape. 

And just as suddenly as it had happened, Supergirl flew in and saved the day. She blew out the fire and began evacuating people quickly. Lena had been hunched over a table, coughing from the smoke and eyes watering. She felt herself be lifted off the floor suddenly and found herself in the arms of the blonde hero. Supergirl flew her to an ambulance that was administering oxygen to those who needed it. 

"I'll be right back," she said to Lena before flying off to make sure no one else was inside the building. 

Lena was checked up by a medic and was cleared. She felt a little dizzy but she didn't inhale too much smoke. She was however buzzing with energy. 

Supergirl flew back down and nodded towards the fire chief shaking his hand and assuring him no one was inside. She smiled at the job well done and was about to go check up on the Luthor woman when...

"You!" Lena shouted angrily, pointing an accusing finger at her. 

Supergirl turned to find the woman's narrowed eyes and immediately took a step back, terrified. Oh, yes. She was very much terrified. 

Lena came up to her, her heels seemingly still making her look shorter than the well-built hero. But she was not intimidated at all, in fact she was angry. She was out looking for answers and she expected to find them. 

She jabbed a finger in the hero's chest, "Why do you insist on feeding me?!" she accused, "What do you have to gain from it all, hmm?!" her eyes were predatory, filled to the brim with frustration. 

"M-Ms. Luthor, I don't know what you're talking about." Supergirl stuttered. 

"The coffees, and croissants, and sushi, and salads. All of it! Why are you bringing me food everyday? I'm not crazy, I've seen your cape flying about! I'm more than capable of feeding myself, you don't need to bring me food, Supergirl! 

"M-Ms. Luthor, I believe there's been some sort of misunderstanding."

"I would just like to know  _ why _ ?! I didn’t sign up for this service!" 

"Ms. Luthor, can we please please talk about this when there aren't so many cameras a-and and..."

Lena jabbed her finger harder into Supergirl's chest, "You tell me right now!!" she barked. 

"M-Ms. Luthor..."

"Why-" she punctuated her word with a harder jab. 

"I really think-" Supergirl took a step back.

"Do you insist-" another jab to the chest and a step forward.

"It's just maybe this isn't-" 

"On bringing me-" 

"If we could just-

"Food!" Lena jabbed her finger harder to punctuate her question. 

Supergirl seemed to make up her mind on something, nodding once to herself with a tight lipped smile, “Yup, you’re not gonna like this. I’m really sorry in advance.” she said

“Sorr-”

Supergirl bent down, fireman carried Lena on her shoulder and flew off into the sky.

Lena screamed immediately, her scream echoing in the city, “What are you doing?!” 

Supergirl didn’t answer which immediately led Lena to believe that she was being kidnapped.

She started banging her fist on the Super’s back, kicking with her feet, “Why would you buy me food for days only to kidnap me in the end??!!” she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Supergirl made an accidental swoosh in the sky trying to balance the struggling woman in her arms, “What?! I’m not kidnapping you! Stop moving so much!"

"Stop kidnapping me then!!" Lena shouted. 

"I'm not kidnapping you!!" 

“Put me down this instant!"

Supergirl’s sight was blocked by a smooth thigh, and she was momentarily distracted with how it felt that when she refocused again she found a brick wall in front of them. She immediately turned full circle and redirected their course before slamming into the wall with a struggling woman.

Lena tried to thrust her knee into Supergirl’s nose, her plan was to maybe somehow break the unbreakable nose made of steel. It wasn’t her best idea, “Put me down!”

“I’m trying!” Supergirl shouted back, “Rao, woman, just calm down and let me take you where I’m taking you!

“So you  _ are  _ kidnapping me ?!!”

“What?! Why would I kidnap you?!”

“Then where are we going?!”

Supergirl flew down a little, holding on to the squirming woman as tight as she can. She dived beneath the ceiling of the balcony and safely landed with her two feet on the ground. “Here!” she voiced out loudly, “Your balcony!” she said as she set the woman down.

Lena Luthor wobbled on her feet and realized she was one foot short. When she looked down, one heel seemed to be missing. She looked back up, staring daggers into the hero.

Supergirl put her hands up in surrender, “Hey! In my defense it wouldn’t have fallen if you had just simply calmed down!”

Lena crossed her arms and discarded the other shoe before facing Supergirl, “Do you mind telling me what all of this is?”

“All of what is?” Supergirl deadpanned.

Lena rolled her eyes, “Oh for the love of...” she sighed. When she looked back to the other woman, she found her distracted, looking over the balcony. Lena was about to ask when she got her answer.

“Oh! Found it.” The hero exclaimed before jumping over the balcony railing and diving down to the street. Lena had a miniature heart attack, barely remembering that the woman wasn’t falling to her death.

Seconds later, the hero flew back onto her balcony with her missing heel, smiling widely, “Cinderella.” she curtsied and handed the show to Lena.

“Very funny.” Lena said sarcastically before taking back her precious louboutins. She placed it beside the other and faced Supergirl, “Explain, please.”

Supergirl gave an innocent smile, “Explain what?”

And Lena more or less lost it, “Explain to me why it is that you’re delivering my food? I’ve been trying to get you to talk to me for the past week so I could explain to you that I am perfectly capable of ordering my own food, thank you very much! I don’t know if this is a National City deal that you have going on, but I don’t want you delivering my food. Not to mention paying for it! Which reminds me, I owe you...”

"Jess and I are friends." Supergirl blurted out, cringing as though she wasn't supposed to disclose that particular piece of information. 

Lena tilted her head in confusion, "Friends?" 

Supergirl sighed, "Yeah. I saved her once from a bus flipping over while she was getting you coffee this one time." she mentioned casually, like a bus flipping over was the most normal thing in the world.

Lena's eyes widened, she choked on a gasp in her throat, "Bus... F-Flipping over?"

Supergirl however didn't notice her shock nor seemed to be listening. Her eyes were on her fingers, counting the number of times she had saved Jess, "And then there was that time when I saved her from getting caught in the crossfire of a shooting." Supergirl listed, as Lena watched in utter horror, "And the time those CADMUS guys came to take you, and she wouldn't let them through the door. So, they were about to attack her but she had already called me-" Supergirl paused, putting up her finger to add information, "I gave her my number after the third time I saved her. Anyway, so she-

"Num...ber?" Lena's mouth moved to form the word as she watched with wide eyes, still frozen in place. 

"Called me and I came and took care of the two guys before anything happened. Which was a good thing because Jess told me you were in a very important meeting that day and you weren't to be disturbed. Not even by CADMUS goons coming to kidnap you apparently!" Supergirl giggled at that, only to continue her rant as though nothing happened. 

"You'd be surprised how much that woman is a chaos magnet. Accident prone too! I once saved her from tripping and dropping two coffees, a stack of papers, a laptop under her arm, a box of pastries balanced over the stack of papers, and herself because she was talking to you and her heel got stuck in the pavement. It was almost a disaster, but I was near her and I managed to catch it all." suddenly Supergirl's face lit up momentarily as though she remembered something before it was replaced by a dopey grin at the memory, "She gave me a donut as a thank you I was really hungry that day."

Supergirl scrunched her nose in thought, "What else? Oh yeah! There was this time I saved her from-" 

"OK, I get it!" Lena suddenly interrupted her, if she heard one more story about Jess' life being risked because she was out getting her coffee... "I get it. I need to give Jess a raise. Or buy her a house. Maybe even give her my office while I'm at it. God knows she deserves it!" Lena mumbled the last part. She had no idea what Jess went through to simply get her coffee. What kind of world do they live in? 

Lena sighed, refocused herself, "What does any of this have to do with you delivering my food to me?" she asked. 

Supergirl furrowed her eyebrows like she didn't remember, before gasping and lighting up with wide eyes, "Oh! Yeah, sorry." she chuckled, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly, "I think I lost track of the story a bit there."

_ That's the understatement of the year,  _ Lena couldn't help but think

“So, umm, after I saved Jess a bunch of times we eventually became friends. She also figured out I was Kara, so I pretty much-”

“You’re WHAT?!” Lena all but gawked.

Supergirl froze, hand in mid-gesture. Her face seemed very very confused, eyebrows scrunched together and mouth forming an O. She tilted her head to the side, “Kara?”

“You’re Kara?!!” Lena demanded, admittedly much louder than she expected to utter the words. "The-The..."  _ the reporter, the friend I made, the possible crush.  _ "Kara Danvers?" 

“Well, yeah. I thought it was kinda obvious...”

Lena opened her mouth and closed it several times with no words making it out. With wide shocked eyes, she observed the blonde closely. Blonde tresses framing her face, blue piercing eyes. She imagined a ponytail, a pair of glasses.

“Oh God.” she half whispered. 

_ She was crushing on Supergirl the whole time. _

For some baffling reason that Lena couldn’t seem to fathom, Supergirl looked more confused than she was.

“I thought you already knew.” she noted.

“How could I have possibly known?! I’ve met you  _ twice _ !”

Supergirl flattened her lips and swayed her head on each side, “Actually, it was three times.” she corrected.

“That is not the point!” 

Supergirl backed away, putting her hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay. Sorry.” she shrugged then, “I kinda just thought you knew but weren’t saying anything. I mean Jess figured it out almost instantly and you’re supposed to be super smart-”

When Lena gave her a threatening glare, Supergirl realized her mistake.

“I-I mean you  _ are  _ super smart.” she backed up immediately, “You know, you were answering my calls and you laughed at my  _ flew here on a bus  _ joke.”

“You were being serious?!!!” Lena shouted unladylike. She was doing a lot of unladylike things today that involved this situation she found herself in.

There really wasn’t any possible way for Lena’s jaw to drop even more.

“Well, obviously not at first. But when you didn’t ask about it and then we met again and I mentioned flying again, you were totally okay with it.”

“People say stuff!! I didn’t think you were serious! I just thought you had weird expressions!”

“Huh.” Supergirl looked up and thought about it, “I never really-”

“Look.” Lena stopped her before she went on another rant. She was getting a headache from all that was happening on this God forsaken balcony, “Can we  _ please  _ go back to the food delivery situation?” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Oh!” Supergirl perked up again, chuckling, “I guess a sorta lost track of the story a bit there.”

“You seem to have a habit of that.” Lena muttered.

“I heard that.” Supergirl grinned.

“I know.” Lena deadpanned.

Supergirl ignored her, “Where was I?” Supergirl thought out loud.

“Literally still at the beginning.” Lena deadpanned again. When she saw that Supergirl was still thinking about it, she sighed and reminded her, “You and Jess are friends after you had saved her numerous times. What - for the love of all that is good - has that got to do with you suddenly being my delivery person?”

“Jess asked me to.” Supergirl miraculously gave the answer in less than a thousand words.

“She did what?”

“She said that she was going on vacation and that she didn’t trust you to properly take care of yourself. So, I volunteered to help.”

Once again, Lena found her jaw dropping and eyes widening.

“She even wrote me an instruction list.” Supergirl casually mentioned, not at all noticing the blood-curling shock on the young Luthor’s face.

“She...She wrote you...” Lena tried to mutter.

Supergirl began fumbling around in her suit, “I swear I had it somewhere here.” She patted her cape, “Darn, must’ve left it in my other cape.”

_ It must be a dream. There’s no possible explanation at how more and more absurd this situation was becoming. _

Supergirl shrugged before turning back to her, “Anyway, she wrote me a list of instructions. Which restaurants to pick up from on which days, what to get from each restaurant, allergies. Days on which you might miss breakfast at home, days when you’ll be working extra late for a late second dinner. Important meetings I shouldn’t interrupt, stressful meetings that need a double shot afterwards. She wrote the type of tea you like to drink when you’re working on contracts, and the Kale smoothie that you drink when it’s hot out.” Supergirl made a disgusted face at that, “She even specified food items you don’t like in your food, like pickles in sandwiches and green olives in your salads. And other food items to add that aren’t in the ingredients, like cashews on your salad and-”

“Fuck me, I don’t pay that woman nearly half of what she deserves.” Lena blurted out, sighing out loud.

Supergirl suddenly stopped listing things - another habit of hers - and looked at Lena with a shocked face, before looking down and playing with her fingers with wide eyes and a blushing face. 

Lena had a feeling that it had  _ everything  _ to do with the  _ fuck me  _ aspect of her blutness. It wasn’t her fault! All of this was too much! Was she really that snobby rich CEO who didn’t know anything about her assistant's duties. She knew Jess’ job wasn’t easy, sometimes Lena found her job harder than her own, but she never knew it was damn near impossible!

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose again, and sat down on the armchair that she had pulled out on the balcony the other day. She was honestly afraid to ask - if this whole conversation was anything to go by, she’d probably get some bizarre answer that’ll probably spin her head - but she needed to know one more thing.

She looked up at the hero, who was still very much blushing at the  _ fuck me  _ statement. She rolled her eyes and asked her question.

“I still don’t fully grasp why you refused to speak to me while delivering the food to my balcony. In fact, you avoided speaking to me so much to the point that you dangled my coffee cup by a string.”

Supergirl pointed with a finger, “Not my finest moment, I admit.”

“So, why? Would it have been so awful for you to-”

"I just thought you wouldn't like me." Supergirl answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. 

And there it was. The bizarreness unleashed.

“I beg your pardon?” Lena cocked an eyebrow.

“I thought you wouldn’t really like me, you know, as Supergirl.” Supergirl replied again, kicking some non-existent pebble. “I can be a little awkward in front of beautiful, smart, brunette women. My sister always makes fun of me for it. Says it's my kryptonite. So, yeah. I figured to just drop off the food and just go. But then you had to pull that trick and work from the balcony so I had to improvise."

"You thought... You thought I wouldn’t like you?"

"Yup." 

"Me?" 

"Uhu."

"Not like you? Supergirl?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Commence jaw drop once more.

“But you also thought that I knew that you were Kara Danvers?” Lena asked, the fact she even said that was still mind blowing. She was talking to Kara Danvers who was also Supergirl.

Supergirl shrugged, “Yeah, what about it?”

Lena furrowed her eyebrows together, “So why wouldn’t I like you as Supergirl if I like you as Kara, if you thought that I thought that you were the same person?” the question gave her a headache just saying it.

Supergirl’s eyes widened, “You like me as Kara?” she gasped out.

“Was that what you got out of that question?” Lena asked. She needed to redirect the topic away - very very much away - from the fact that she like Kara Danvers.

_ Who happens to be Supergirl. _

Supergirl was still sporting a dopey grin at it, but then lit up when she remembered something else, “Also, Jess said that you don’t like people in general.”

“Jess said that I don’t like people.”

“No, she said something else. But I’d really rather not say that out loud to you.”

Lena crossed her arms, standing up and facing the Girl of Steel with steel eyes of her own, “What did Jess say?”

Supergirl pouted, “Do I really have t...”

Lena pushed her on with a raised eyebrow.

“But...But...”

Eyebrow seemed to go higher.

Supergirl sighed, “She said you were prickly.”

“ _ Prickly _ ?” Lena honestly expected something worse. Like  _ bitch.  _ Or  _ monster workaholic. _

“Yeah. You know, like a cactus. And that only people who really got to know you would find water inside. Or something like that. I can’t really remember. But she called you prickly.”

Suddenly, something began to beep from Supergirl suit. The hero hunched over and reached inside her red boot, taking her phone out. 

Lena figure it must be some sort of emergency in the city. A fire, maybe. A bank being robbed. Someone needed saving. A car... 

"Ooh, it's time for your 2 O'clock lunch!" Supergirl exclaimed. 

_ Not that!  _

She expected sirens! Fire Trucks! People in danger! Not her 2 O’clock lunch!

“Oh God, I can’t believe Supergirl has a reminder on her phone for my lunch.” she whispered, falling back on the armchair, giving up on trying to come to terms with everything that had happened in the last half hour.

Supergirl was busy on her phone, typing something and mumbling to herself, “Today is tuesday, so that means it’s the...” she pursed her lips, typing more, before, “Okay, I just ordered your baby spinach salad.” She looked up at Lena, “Apple, pecan and honey dressing, right?”

“R-Right...” Lena stuttered. Supergirl was literally taking her lunch order.

_ This is a dream. There is no possible way that... _

Supergirl nodded, “Okay, I’m just gonna go grab it. It’ll take me no more than a minute.” she said, shrugging.

“Uhh O-okay.” Lena said, still frozen at the idea of Supergirl going to get her her lunch.

Supergirl reached behind her, pulled out a bag that was ultimately tied to the inside of her cape it seemed, “Do you mind if I just leave my Potstickers, here?”

Seven. Lena counted seven times now that Supergirl had said something that had caused her jaw to drop.

“Did you just put off a fire, save countless people, and have this whole conversation with me with a bag of dumplings tied to the inside of your cape?”

Supergirl chuckled, “You’d be surprised how often I do that.” she said, “I’ll be right back.”

She flew away right before Lena managed to gather herself and utter a, “Take your time.”

A minute later, Lena felt her clothes ruffle from a bust of wind as Supergirl landed on her balcony once more. “One spinach salad with apple, pecan and honey dressing.” she smiled brightly, putting the bag on the table. She picked up her own bag of potstickers, “And I believe these lovely potstickers are mine.” she grinned, barely hiding her excitement. 

Lena finally caught up with her everlasting shock in time to stutter out, "Would... Would you like to have lunch with me?" she blurted out. 

Supergirl sported on a huge grin at the question, "Would I ever?!" she exclaimed, already sitting cross-legged on the coffee table like she had done so a thousand times. 

Lena said nothing about the existence of chairs. She actually liked how at ease the hero was as she dug inside her takeout bag and pulled out a container of potstickers. 

Lena shook out of her daydream, not wanting Supergirl to catch her staring and took out her own lunch. She looked up just as she opened her plate to find Supergirl had already stuffed three potstickers in her chipmunk cheeks. She giggled, causing the blonde to look up in surprise with wide eyes as though she had been caught once more without her table manners. She gulped down the unchewed contents and gave Lena a guilty smile with a cringe of her eyes. 

Lena chuckled, “You’re very different from your cousin.”

“Yeah, I’m the weird one in the family.”


	2. Evil Pickles and Company Car Drivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl and Lena continue to bond over lunch. Lena is still so confused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys loved this so much I had to put up another chapter... This one's a bit shorter. Just a bunch of funny dialogue I could come up with. Hope you enjoy.

"OK what about this one?" Lena showed Supergirl a picture of a corner house with an exposed patio and a large open garden.

They sat on her balcony, their lunch meetings becoming a regular thing for them. They've been doing it for a few days now and Lena was slowly looking forward to eating - the company more so than the actual eating part. Kara would grab lunch for the both of them and they would eat together and talk about the silliest things. For some reason, Lena still saw Supergirl as Supergirl rather as Kara Danvers. It was odd, but to her, the time she spent with Supergirl was with  _ Supergirl _ , the hero, not the reporter. She couldn't quite explain it. But she spoke to Kara about the regular things she spoke to Kara about, but with Supergirl, their conversations always involved her jaw dropping. 

Supergirl took a bite from her burger. She was sitting cross-legged on the coffee table in the balcony. She leaned in to take a closer look at the house, before shaking her head, “Mmm, Jess wouldn’t like it. She’s more of the white picket fence kinda person.” she mentioned, taking another bite. She barely chewed, swallowed it down and then said, “Also, she doesn’t like corner houses. She said once that she feels sorry for people living on corners because they have to do so much hedge work.”

Lena raised an eyebrow in question, “Hedge work?”

Supergirl nodded casually, “Yeah, like trimming, you know?”

Lena wanted to reply with  _ No, I don’t know,  _ but refrained to do so to ask a more important question, “You and Jess have talked about hedge trimming?”

Supergirl thought nothing of the odd question, taking a last bite to finish off her double meat stack cheese burger, and gulping it down before answering, “Yeah. It was last week, when she was delivering flowers to that important client of yours. Her Uber dropped her off in the wrong spot so she was walking around trying to find the house. And I was flying in the neighbourhood, so I dropped down and walked with her. We passed a corner house with a huge amount of hedges around it, and she commented on it.”

There were so many questions Lena wanted to ask. So many questions about everything that Supergirl had just said.

With her jaw dropped - but that’s quite the normal reaction to anything Supergirl says apparently - and her eyes wide, she asked, “Uber? Why didn’t she take the company car?”

Supergirl stopped midway in taking a bite of her second burger, “Oh, Jess doesn’t take the company car.” she mentioned with furrowed eyebrows, like it was obvious. 

Lena was baffled, “Why not?” she was almost scared to ask.

Supergirl cringed, like she hated being the one to tell Lena, “Oh, you really don’t know...?”

Lena opened her arms out in questions, “Know what?”

Supergirl had a pained look on her face. It seems whatever she had to say, she really didn’t want to be the one to say it, “I really thought you knew. It’s the talk of the whole company for the past couple of months. Every time I’m flying around your building, I hear someone mentioning it to someone else. A gasp usually follows. And there's..."

Lena was at the brink of frustration now, “Just tell me!”

“Oh, right.” Supergirl double backed. She puffed out air out of her mouth as though she was getting ready for something big. She leaned closer towards Lena's face like she was about to tell her a secret. Lena ignored the way she perfectly smelled like the fresh open air of the woods. Supergirl looked around one last time - as though sitting on a balcony, fifty floors up in the air wasn’t enough privacy for this secret - and then told her.

“You know Mike, right?” she asked in a whisper.

“Mike? Mike in the legal department?” Lena replied hesitantly.

Supergirl’s face contorted in confusion, “What? No, not that Mike! That one’s fine.”

Lena began to think of all the Mikes she knew, “Micheal Rothburn? My client?”

Supergirl’s face made another odd confused expression, “No! He’s just a douche."

"Then who?!" Lena exclaimed, the suspense killing her and fueling her frustration. 

"Mike the company car driver!" Supergirl replied, exasperated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Lena didn’t want to admit that, no, she didn’t know mike was the company car driver.

“Ok, yeah, Mike. What about him?”

"Well, he’s kinda..." Supergirl began making weird gestures with her hands, clasping her hands and unclasping them and then crossing both pinkies together. As though any of it would make sense to Lena.

Lena shook her hands in question, "What?! He’s what?!!" she has had enough with Supergirl's dramatic pauses! 

"He’s Jess’ ex-fiance!" Supergirl finally let out. 

Lena gasped loudly, "No!" 

"Mhmm." Supergirl nodded with wide eyes, as though had just proved a conspiracy theory. 

"Jess was engaged??!!!" Lena whisper asked, leaning closer the same way Supergirl did. 

"Yup." Supergirl popped the p. 

Lena's eyes drifted down to her lips for a second and she suddenly realized how close they were to one another. They were way too close for a normal platonic conversation and she felt her heart pick up at that. 

She leaned back and went back to her shock about Jess being previously engaged and her not knowing about it. 

She worked with the woman for fuck sakes! 

"So, Jess and this Mike, the company driver, were engaged."

"Yeah, it was a whole thing. Jess doesn't really talk about it much. I think she still has feelings for him." 

It would be an understatement to say that Lena was in shock. "So, you and Jess, you've... You've talked about this Mike?"

"Mhmm." Supergirl replied casually, popping a piece of fries in her mouth. 

Lena couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous, as she pushed around the vegetable in her salad left and right in thought. She and Jess worked together for at least seven or eight hours a day. Lena thought they had a pretty friendly relationship. But she was slowly realizing that she knew nothing about her.

When she looked up from her pondering, she found Supergirl looking at her with a sad pout. 

"I'm really really talkative." Supergirl suddenly blurted. Lena smiled, giving her a questioning look. Supergirl continued, "It's just, Jess didn't exactly tell me. I'm just really talkative. Most of the time, I ask a bunch of questions and only realize too late that they were probably too personal to be asked." she shrugged, plucking two French fries out of the box and popping them into her mouth. "She probably only told me because I asked."

A warm feeling spread in Lena's chest at the prospect of Supergirl picking up on her feelings and trying to make her feel better, "It's all right, I understand. It's just, I'm slowly realizing just how much of a cliché I truly am. The rich CEO who knows nothing about her employees." she replied rather a bit sadly. 

"What, no! You're nothing like that cliché!" Supergirl hurried to correct, putting her box of fries aside and scooting closer on the table, "And look, if it's your employees that you wanna get to know more, I can help you with that."

Lena gave her a quirked eyebrow, "You can?" 

"Mhmm." Supergirl nodded. 

"How?" 

"Well, I happen to know almost everything there is to know about most of them. Trust me. It's like watching reality TV in your building. Whenever I'm bored, I sit on the roof of your building and listen to the newest updates."

"You?" Lena asked, finding a hit hard to believe. The Golden Girl of Steel listening in on people's business. 

"Yeah." Supergirl nodded. 

"You eavesdrop on people?" Lena clarified. 

Supergirl continued to nod, "Yeah, I- Wait, what?! No!" she double-backed. 

"But you just said..."

"Well, I wouldn't call it  _ eavesdropping _ ."

Lena gave her an unimpressed raised eyebrow, "Do they know you're listening to them?"

Supergirl frowned in thought, "Umm, no, they don't."

"Then it's eavesdropping." Lena deadpanned. 

"But..." Supergirl pouted, slowly losing the argument. 

Lena snickered, "Supergirl eavesdropping on people. CatCo would have a field day with this headline." Lena made a show of grabbing her phone, "Maybe I should call up that Kara Danvers reporter and give her the scoop."

Supergirl's face was priceless, "I'M KARA DANVERS!!" 

Lena didn't remember the last time she laughed so carefree like this, "Oh, must've slipped my mind." she said between laughs. 

Supergirl went back to her pout, her pout became one of stubbornness though, "Fine. I won't share my reality TV with you."

Lena tried to finish her laughter, "Well, wait, hold on. I didn't say I didn't want to know."

Supergirl rolled her eyes, "Not in so many words."

"I'm just surprised is all."

"By what?" There was an adorable confused puppy look on the blonde's face. 

Lena didn't know how to explain it, "Well, by the whole... Supergirl being perfect thing! The golden girl. I just never imagined you doing anything like this."

"People think I'm perfect? I put on my pants one leg at a time just like everybody else!" then, Supergirl's head went up in thought as something formed in her mind. "Unless of course... Well there are times when I fly in the air and put on both legs at the same time."

Lena couldn't contain her  _ 'I told you so' _ face, with a knowing smirk in place and a raised eyebrow. 

Supergirl pouted, made quick work to defend herself, "But-But I brush my teeth like everyone else!" 

"Do you actually  _ need  _ to brush your teeth?"

"Of course!"

"If you stop brushing your teeth for the next - let's say - year. Would anything actually happen to your pearly whites?"

"Well... No, they've always..."

"Thought so." Lena deadpanned, nodding. 

"Fine. Whatever." Supergirl crossed her arms in defiance. 

Lena was proud of herself for making her point, "Tell me about my employees now. What do they think of me?" 

"Oh, let's not start with that!" Supergirl shook her head nervously, and Lena knew there was more to it than she was letting on, "Let me tell you about the love triangle between Ashley, Kevin and Oscar! I've been following it for the past year! And it gets really intense! There's currently a cliffhanger going on with who Ashley chooses!" 

Lena giggled as she went back to completing her grilled chicken sandwich while she listened to the bizarre story. She felt guilty for not knowing who Ashley and Oscar are but Kevin she knew to be in the IT department. 

"Oh wait wait! Don't eat that!" Supergirl suddenly exclaimed, putting her hand up. 

Lena jerked her mouth away from her sandwich, "Why?!" she looked at the sandwich in her hand, half-expecting a bug to be there. 

Supergirl leaned over and pulled out a pickle poking out of her sandwich, which Lena made a face at. 

"There." Kara said casually, plucking the pickle in her mouth, "That's twice I saved you this week from evil pickles."

Lena scrunched her nose, checking her sandwich for any more pickles, "I swear this place has the outs for me. That's the third time they add pickles to my sandwich."

"Well pickles are the best." the hero chuckled. 

"Ugh, they're absolutely gruesome." Lena shuddered at the thought of almost eating the pickle. 

"Normal people say disgusting,"

Lena rolled her eyes at her, casually taking a napkin and leaning in to wipe at the corner of Supergirl's mouth. "I swear you eat like a child."

She wiped the yellow mustard off of Kara's face, lingering longer than she dared 

Lena leaned back in her chair, wiping at her finger with the napkin before putting it aside. "Now, tell me about this Ashley and the other two guys she's having trouble choosing between."

Supergirl gave her a proud grin, "I'm calling it Ashven versus Ashcar." When Lena gave her a questioning eyebrow, Supergirl promptly explained, "It's their ship names."

"They have ships?" 

"No,  _ they're _ the ships, silly."

Lena was so confused. "You mean they  _ have  _ ships."

"No, they don't have ships. Why would they have ships?"

"Because you just said..." Lena put up her hand in her direction, she was starting to doubt herself. She swore she heard ships. 

Supergirl suddenly understood, "Oh, you poor poor soul you don't even know what shipping is..." She said sadly, "I have so much to teach you." she gasped out. 

Lena was still confused and she had a feeling that, with Supergirl, she'll forever be confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small addition and the one on [Tumblr](https://justmickeyfornow.tumblr.com/post/188002846260/superdeliverygirl)! :)


	3. You Can Never Miss Lunch When Supergirl is your Delivery Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 WIPs that need to be updated, but somehow I ended up writing this silly thing....  
I need to stop!
> 
> Enjoy yourselves :)

"So I understand your firm was not happy with the proposal?" Lena asked sternly. 

She sat behind her desk in her chair, frustration bubbling inside of her that she didn’t dare let show on the outside. Entitled men who thought they could scam more money out of her was the theme of many of her days. She, however, never allowed any of them to intimidate her.

Michael Rothburn, the lawyer of the man whose invention Lena was trying to invest in, smiled proudly, “I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor, it really isn't personal. We just think you could do much better than that.”

Lena nodded firmly once. Taking his words like she would a sip of scotch, a burning taste in her mouth. Unlike scotch, though, she didn't quite favor this man's words.

“Mr. Rothburn, allow me to explain this plainly for you," she leaned on her desk, resting her elbows on it and crossing her fingers in front of her. "Your firm represents Mr. Wyatt's satellite phone enhancements. I submitted an investor's proposal that included a patent claim to the enhancements as well as a detailed description of what I expect in the next five years out of the invention.” she spoke clearly, tauntingly, making sure she made it as clear as day that she wasn’t backing down, “If I'm putting 20 million dollars into Mr. Wyatt's invention as an investment, I expect something in return. And I expect it as I see fit. I won't be an investor who blindly throws money and expects double the amount of cash to be on my desk the next couple of months. I know exactly what I want.”

Mr. Rothburn chuckled dryly, “I understand, Ms. Luthor, however my firm believes that you may be taking advantage of my client. I mean, 20 million is not nearly enough for what you're asking.” he shrugged nonchalantly, looking like he had all the time in the world.

“And what do you suggest would be enough for your client?” She asked, her expression bored. She knew how this went. He was about to give her a number between 50 million and 70 million, if he wasn’t entitled enough to go even higher. But she wasn’t about to let him push her.

The man’s focus shifted behind her, frowning for a second as though confused, before he refocused his eyes to her. He cleared his throat, gave a stern smile and said, “80.”

_ Oh, so he  _ is  _ an entitled prick, then. _

Lena let out a small laugh, loving the way he frowned at her humor, “80 million?”

He nodded, not at all ashamed for asking triple what his client deserved. However, his focus redirected again behind her, as though noticing something odd.

Lena frowned at his distracted pause, but thought nothing of it. She sighed and opened the file containing the proposal she submitted, "Let's go over it, shall we?" 

He gestured with his hand to go ahead and she began reading off the proposal. 

Two hours later, they were still nowhere near an agreement. They fired negotiations back and forth between each other, trying to get the other to back down on their side. 

Lena was leaned back on her chair, proposal held up as she read the next point, "Moving ahead to 2023, L-Corp will continue its investment in the client's satellite technology under the condition of acquiring a rough working prototype and... Mr. Rothburn, are you listening?" she asked when she noticed him looking behind her.

The man jerked his head back to hers, "Hmm? Yes, yes. Carry on." he answered promptly.

Lena gave him an odd look but continued anyway. She read over the terms and conditions that she and her legal team put together. It was all so intricate. Detailed plans of what her expectations were from her investment. 

When she looked up from her reading, she noticed that the man was completely unaware of her question. Looking with wide eyes to the windows behind her. 

"What are you-" she turned in her chair to see what was so important that he... 

"Supergirl!" she gasped. Lena looked on with wide eyes, similar to the man, at the hero standing on her balcony and waving at her with a guilty smile. 

_ Oh, for the love of all that is good! Please, not today!  _

She turned back in her chair to look at the man, he had a confused questioning look on his face directed towards her. 

She gave him a small smile, holding up a finger, "Will you excuse me for one moment, please?" she asked, trying to hide her struggle. 

"Of course." he answered immediately. 

Lena stepped towards the balcony, meeting the eyes of the frustrated hero through the glass door. There was a pout on Kara's face, like she had been rejected. 

Lena opened the balcony door, taking a step outside, "Hey, is everything all right?" she asked as she closed the door behind her promptly. 

Supergirl crossed her arms, "You haven't eaten since 6 this morning. It's almost 4 now. This guy not only took your lunch break, but it's almost dinner time!" she pointed at the man sitting inside. 

Lena's heart melted in her chest. Somewhere along the time they had been spending together, Kara had began to say or do things that made Lena develop feelings. 

Complicated feelings. 

Lena smiled, "I know, I know, we were supposed to have lunch, but he's a very important client. I have to go back. If I don't..."

"Well, maybe you and him can discuss whatever it is your discussing while you eat your sushi?"

Lena choked at the image, "Umm, no. I don't think that would be very productive."

"I've eaten four plates of sushi so far!"

And once again, Lena choked on her words, "You've... Wh-why would you even--You don't even like sushi!" 

"I know!" Kara exclaimed, "But every time I bring in your sushi so you could eat, I find him." she jerked her thumb to the right towards the direction of the man, "So, I wait on the balcony for a few minutes for you to maybe wrap up, but it never does. So I eat it! Then, I come back in another hour with a fresh plate of sushi and the same thing happens! I feel like there's a fish tank in my stomach!" 

Again - unfortunately once again - Lena's jaw dropped at the absurdity that was this city's hero, "Four times?" 

"Yes!" 

"Why didn't you just check to see if I was done before going off to buy another plate of sushi?!" Lena found herself asking the obvious question. 

"Well, because-" Supergirl suddenly stopped midway, head distractedly going upwards in thought, "That's actually not a bad idea."

Lena sighed tiredly at the blonde woman, "I can't eat right now. I have to make sure this deal falls through. It's a very important investment."

"Yeah, for a satellite phone." Kara rolled her eyes, "If you wanna talk to people in space, I could just go there and deliver the message for you."

Everything about that sentence made Lena's jaw drop even more. "That's not what-"

Wait. Could Kara actually go off into space? The scientist in her began to flounder in her mind at all the possibilities, the infinite opportunities, the... 

"Were you listening in on my meeting?!" she suddenly asked, not letting herself get distracted again. 

"I wouldn't call it listening in..." Supergirl mumbled, guilty of her crime. 

Lena crossed her arms, "We've talked about your eavesdropping habits." she reprimanded. 

Kara gave her an incredulous look, wide eyes and open arms, "I can't help it! I was literally standing here on the balcony. I didn't even need to use my supersenses to hear you." she defended herself, before she leaned closer and said, "By the way, you sounded very confident in there." she gave her a thumbs up. 

Lena found herself blushing slightly at that, "Thank yo-" she shook her head quickly, "that's not the point! You can't go around eavesdropping on people! We've talked about this."

"Pfft, I don't go around eavesdropping on people." Kara faltered a bit in her words, "At least, not all the time."

"You shouldn't at all!" Lena hissed. 

"You try just not listening to stuff when everything is on max volume!" she rolled her eyes childishly. 

Lena sighed, slowly realizing that Kara probably had good intentions, "It's- it's fine. I just can't really eat right now. I have to solve this."

Kara seemed distracted as she looked through the glass windows at the man inside, "How about I talk to him?" she suddenly chirped, giving a bright smile to the confused individual sitting inside Lena's office. 

"Absolutely not!" Lena almost shouted. The thought of Kara - of  _ Supergirl -  _ talking to this man and confusing him even further was horrifying.

Kara was too distracted to notice the panic on Lena's face, "Just... Just let me talk to him."

"No!" Lena put up a finger in discipline, "You will not talk to him! He's a thread away from dropping my company's investment."

"But-but... Lemme just..." Supergirl began walking in the direction of the balcony doors. 

Lena panicked and went to stop her, stepping in front of her built form. The hero barely even noticed as she kept walking, dragging Lena's small frame, her heels sliding on the floor, against her and walking the both of them to the door.

From inside the office, Mr. Rothburn wasn't quite sure what it was he was witnessing. Lena Luthor was pushing against Supergirl's chest, while Supergirl joyfully waved at him from behind the glass and continued to walk forward, dragging the Luthor backwards with her. The Luthor then turned her whole body, using her back against Supergirl's chest to try and push her, but to no avail. Her heels kept slipping on the balcony floor and she was dragged to the balcony doors as an over excited Superhero continued to wave at the confused man. 

It was truly a comedic scene of utter confusion. 

Stopping a Kryptonian was obviously impossible, so Lena hurried towards the balcony doors and stepped into her office before Supergirl could follow. She swiftly swiped the door, and almost sighed having closed it... 

Only for it to be lodged from Supergirl poking her head through the small opening at the last minute. 

"Hello there!" Supergirl exclaimed, her excitement was a bit scary. 

Lena tried her hardest and pushed at the door, the edge banging against Supergirl's throat without her even remotely noticing. 

It was like a teenager who threw everything in their closet and tried to close the door before their mom got home and complained about the mess. 

Lena, still using all her strength to push at the door, smiled nervously at the man, "I'm very sorry for this. I assure you there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for-" 

Supergirl began to chuckle, "That tickles." she giggled, as the sharp edge of the balcony door kept being shoved at her throat. 

"Supergirl," Lena hissed, "This isn't the time for food. I need to get back to work." she reprimanded in a hushed tone. 

"You need to eat." Supergirl replied in a similar tone, then to the man she smiled and said, "She needs to eat." 

Oh, how Lena wished she could spare the man the confusion of this situation. 

He looked on with wide eyes and an uncomfortable posture, "I'm sorry?" 

"Eat. You know, like food." Supergirl replied nonchalantly, like it was very very obvious. "Do you not eat?" she asked with a head tilt. 

"I-I do."

Lena continued trying to pry Supergirl's head from the balcony door, "Supergirl, please..." she hissed. She used one hand to push the door and the other she placed firmly on Supergirl's blonde head to push out. No such luck. 

"What're you in the mood for?" Supergirl suddenly asked interrupting Lena's failed attempts at pushing her out. 

Lena's eyes went wide. She knew where this was going. 

_ No. No. No. No. Please don't...  _

She turned to her client, "You don't need to answer that." she chuckled nervously. 

"Come on." Supergirl enticed, "What're you in the mood for?" she asked again. 

The poor helpless man looked similar to Lena's state during that first day witnessing Supergirl's delivery service. Utterly confused. 

"I Ummm... Sushi?" he asked more than answered, too scared it was a trick question. 

Supergirl cheered up, "Sushi! I can do that! Any allergies I should not about?" 

"N-no..." he stuttered. 

"Awesome sauce! I already have an order in, I'll just tell them to double it! Shouldn't take long! I'll be right back!" 

And just like that, her head disappeared, which caused Lena to stumble forward and finally be able to close the door now that there was no head lodged in there. 

Lena had time to catch her breath for a few seconds, though she knew it won't be long until Supergirl is back. There was no stopping her delivery service. It was impossible. 

Lena gave the man - the still very much confused man - a tired smile, "Please forgive all of that. Supergirl is..."

_ What exactly was she...?  _

How the hell do you explain the mere fact that Supergirl was her very own delivery person and she takes her job of feeding Lena a little too seriously? 

Just as Lena was about to try to come up with a possible sane-sounding explanation, the balcony doors opened up, in came Supergirl with the biggest smile on her face, with three bags of food. 

"I'm baaaaack!" she declared. 

Lena closed her eyes, "Please let this be some bizarre dream that I'll eventually wake up from." she mumbled to herself. 

"Even better!" Supergirl declared with even more blinding smiles, "The sushi place gave me a free plate of that Edamame stuff that you like!" 

Supergirl didn't falter as she walked into the office, carefully moved a few things around on the desk and began unpacking her cargo. She placed a plate of neatly rolled sushi in front of where Lena sat behind her desk with chopsticks on its side and a cup of cold Matcha green tea. She then went to the other side and placed a similar plate in front of the man on the small table next to his chair with his own chopsticks as well. 

"I didn't peg you for the Matcha tea kinda guy, so I just got you a bottle of water." she casually mentioned, taking out the bottle of water and handing it to him. 

"It's umm... That's perfectly fine thank you." he stuttered, his jaw still very much dropped. 

Lena couldn't blame him. She was once like that a few days ago. Now she simply accepted it all. 

The man placed the water bottle on an empty spot on the desk and Supergirl immediately stopped him, "Oh, no! Your bottle goes here." she redirected his bottle of water and placed it on the small table beside his chair. She then pointed at the empty space on Lena's desk and said, "That's my spot."

Normally, one would assume she meant that's where her food would go. However, that wasn't the case. 

To his utter disbelief, Supergirl climbed on top of Lena's desk, sat cross-legged and opened up her box of Thai food. Grinning gleefully at the contents inside. 

She scooped up some noodles with her chopsticks, stuffing them in her mouth before addressing the both completely confused people in the room, "So! Where were we on the proposal?" 

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and counting to five. When she opened them back up, she nodded at the scene in total acceptance. 

Supergirl sat cross-legged on her desk eating Thai food. 

_ I really need to explain the concept of chairs to her.  _


	4. Supergirl vs. L-Corp Windows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are tough times and a lot of you are finding it difficult to even get out of bed. So I figured I would be adding more to the 'one-shots that'll make you smile' series to lift everyone up a bit. Just my little contribution to helping you guys take that one step forward and get out of bed with a small smile. Hope this helps :)
> 
> Sidenote: 
> 
> windows featured in this chapter:
> 
> First window:  
https://www.google.com/amp/s/m.made-in-china.com/amp/product/Aluminum-Frame-Glass-Awning-and-Swing-Windows-734956195.html
> 
> Second window:  
https://www.geze.com/en/discover/topics/window-safety-system
> 
> (hopefully those Links work...)

Lena listened to the report being given to her by the head of her marketing team. She sat in a meeting consisting of ten people including her, all suits and blazers, all heads of some department of some section of something in her company. Usually she paid attention to these things, but today...

Today, Lena Luthor was bored.

It has been a new development. This feeling of boredom. It never really dawned on her until she began spending time with Supergirl. With Kara Danvers. Because with Kara, she genuinely had fun, she looked forward to their time together, she waited for it anxiously. She laughed at these things called memes that Kara introduced her to and found herself sending them to Kara whenever she found a funny one. She even began to understand half of the list of emojis that Kara has been using with her. The other half she is still yet to decipher.

But this? Sitting in a meeting for the twelfth time this week? And it’s only Tuesday? She found that she no longer liked it. It was just plain and simply boring.

Just as another sigh escaped Lena’s mouth, the window in the room opened up. They were sitting in the conference room, there was no balcony here nor any balcony door to come through. Though, nothing meger like that would ever stop Supergirl. 

No. Not when it came to food.

Supergirl opened the window, which was not one of those sliding windows. Not at all. It was the window that opened outward by pushing it from a handle on the bottom. It would only open a few inches for security reasons and a small lever on the side secured it to stay in that angle. 

Supergirl managed to open it towards her, only to frown at it not opening any further. She tried again, but nothing. Lena was sure the window would break any second now.

The whole room was quiet. Even the speaker was speechless, staring wide eyed at the superhero trying to open the window to the conference room.

Lena cleared her throat, “Please carry on. Don’t mind her.” she said sternly.

He shook out of his shock and stuttered, “Y-yes, Ms. Luthor. A-as I was saying...”

Lena tuned him out and looked around the table. She gave a stern look at one of her employees who was distracted by Supergirl and not listening to the presentation, causing her to yelp and focus back on the speaker. Lena then looked back at Supergirl, who was hovering over the window, inspecting the screws on the sides. She held two plastic bags in one hand.

The hero flew to the button of the window where the opening was and inspected the small lever, trying to understand whether it extends further for her to open the window more.

No luck.

She then looked through, glueing her forehead to the glass and putting her palm over her eyes to see inside. She found Lena and her eyes widened in recognition. Lena internally groaned when Supergirl knocked on the window and waved enthusiastically. 

Lena gave a tight lipped smile back and ushered one of her assistants closer. 

The nervous assistant came rushing to her, "Would you like me to tell her to come back later, Ms. Luthor?" 

Lena snickered, "Like that would work. There's no force strong enough to stop her from coming in with that bag of food." Lena commented to a very confused intern. "Just tell her to go through my office balcony and then walk here."

The intern nodded and walked to the glass window. Lena gave the presentation speaker a look when he was distracted a bit from what he was saying. He immediately refocused himself and started over on the current slide. 

Lena glanced in the direction of the window to see Kara's reaction. The intern whispered what Lena told her and Supergirl gave a shocked  _ "what?" _ face at what she had said. She shook her head dismissively like one would do when they would reply with a  _ “It’s no bother at all.” _

The intern rushed back to her seat when Lena gestured for her with her hand. Lena tried concentrating on the presentation being given, God help her she tried. But she couldn’t help but steal a glance at the hero who was still lingering by her window. 

Supergirl rubbed her chin in thought, studying the window and its mechanics apparently. 

_ There must be some sort of emergency somewhere in the city that requires her help. Something more crucial than my lunch! _

Everyone heard a  _ Thud  _ in the room, and they all turned to find Supergirl’s hand reaching inside from under the window, her body at an awkward angle because she had to simultaneously avoid the edge of the opened window but also manage to stick her hand inside. The two bags that Supergirl was holding were now on the floor in the room. Kara seemed to have reached inside the room to drop the bags inside.

Lena mentally rolled her eyes at that. A memory of a coffee cup dangling from a string came through and she remembered that nothing will stop this woman from feeding her. Not even a window apparently.

Supergirl then took back her arm and hovered to another window on the floor-to-ceiling glass wall. She tried pulling that one open but it didn’t budge. Lena noted that she liked the confused puppy look she sported. Kara tried again, still nothing. She tried pushing, and lord and behold, the window opened inwards from the top!

It was something about her building that ticked Lena off. There were three windows in the room, two of which were on the far right and far left of the room and one in the middle. The one in the middle opened outwards from the bottom, while the other two opened inwards from the top. She didn’t like it at all, but somehow it was some sort of architectural design of the building and she never really got around to changing it.

Supergirl was very much confused by this concept however. And hence required her to once again study the window from all angles. Just like the first window, this one also only opened up a few inches, which clearly put a damper on things for a hero who needed to get inside a building and refused to use a door.

Lena was just about to call her assistant once more to deal with Supergirl, when suddenly the hero disappeared. Lena frowned but ultimately thought that an emergency had come up or an...

Supergirl reappeared with a measuring tape and was now measuring the gap of the opened window. 

"For Christ sakes!” Lena muttered under her breath.

“Sorry, Ms. Luthor?”

Lena snapped her head up, “Hmm? I was just noting that last idea you had for our railroad project. Quite impressive marketing strategy. I was worried we wouldn’t be able to market it properly, but clearly we’re in good hands.”

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor.”

_ That was close. _

Lena stole a glance back to Supergirl who was now measuring herself to apparently see if she fit through the gap. From the excited look she got after taking her measurements, she did. Much to Lena’s embarrassment. 

And that was when it started. Kara flew down to the bottom of the window where the gap was. She pressed herself to the glass wall just beneath the window, her breath fogging up the glass. Lena watched in horror as she then began flying upwards vertically. Face still glued to the glass, she flew very slowly upwards towards the gap, and because her hands were also glued to the glass, a loud squeaky sound accompanied her ascend, the sound of something sliding on a clean glass surface.

An image of a cartoon bird flying into a glass wall and being squished there, only to slowly slide down with a squeaky sound ran through Lena’s mind. It was something that Kara had shown her a few days ago.

The hero continued to slowly fly into the gap until her head popped up into the room with a dopey grin. Lena rolled her eyes, not mentally this time, so Kara could clearly see what her actions were causing. Months ago, Lena would have been horrified if this would have happened to her. Now, she was just used to it. And so were her employees apparently. Her head of legal has seen Supergirl sneak into Lena’s office in the middle of a meeting more times than Lena could count.

It was still unnerving, however. As much as Lena got used to it, she still felt that second degree embarrassment that anyone would feel with the likes of this situation.

_ Oh God, I hope she didn’t bring actual food this time. I can’t just eat in front of all these people! _

Supergirl was now halfway through the window. The gap reached her waist and she crouched her head forward to fly at an awkward angle to finally get inside and land on her two feet inside the conference room with the biggest proudest smile Lena had ever seen. And she was there when one of her scientists made a scientific discovery that was published and recorded as a medical miracle!

No one was more proud than Kara Danvers as she managed to climb into a room through a window that only opened up a few inches.

Lena avoided eye contact at this point, gluing her eyes to the stuttering, nervous speaker who was now distracted by the blonde who was sporting a hero pose for getting a job well done. 

Lena spoke up to him, "Please carry on. Pay no mind to Supergirl." 

The man glanced at his boss wide eyed and then back to the hero with the big smile then back to his boss again before he continued nervously. 

Supergirl bent down and picked up the two plastic bags she dropped. She peeked inside the first bag and did a surprised excited whelp before moving around the table. 

And to Lena's horror - or not, she wasn't sure - Kara brought something for everyone! 

"Here you go, Kyle." Kara whispered, as she handed the middle aged man a bottle of orange juice, "I know you like to keep hydrated."

She walked to the head of botany labs and smiled down at her, "Sara," she kept her voice low, but Lena could still hear, "I remember you mentioned you liked chocolate milk because it reminded you of your childhood."

Lena watched in utter shock, no longer paying any attention to the speaker. In fact the speaker himself stopped presenting and was too stunned. 

"Leilani, here's your cold espresso shot." Kara whispered, handing over a bottle to the woman. She walked to Ian, "Ian, I couldn't find the mint Aero chocolate that you like, so I just got you a regular kind." the man nodded with a smile, he clearly was more familiar with Supergirl than the rest. 

"Cold espresso shot for you. Cold caramel macchiato bottle for Ashley." she mumbled, handing things over to everyone in the room, until she finally reached the speaker. She tiptoed to the front of the room in front of anyone and tried her best to whisper, which wasn't too successful as everyone heard her, "And Gary, I found that weird coconut water thing that you like." she said, handing the frozen man his water. 

Supergirl then looked around the room, seeing if everyone got their drinks until she nodded with a smile and walked over to Lena, who had her forehead rested in her palm at Supergirl doing a grocery run for them. 

Kara looked around Lena with a frown. Granted there was an empty chair beside Lena she could sit on, but for some reason that always baffled Lena, she never sat on chairs. 

Lena watched patiently as Kara looked around, found a small wooden black side-table and walked towards it. She proceeded to drag it, the sound echoing through the silence of the room, and placed it beside Lena's chair before sitting down on top of it cross legged and putting the plastic bag in her lap. 

Lena looked at the bright grin plastered on the hero's face. She should be angry, frustrated, infuriated! 

But she was just... 

Amused, she supposed. 

Kara continued to smile at her and hold her eyes and they stared at each for a few seconds before Lena looked back at Gary, who was still very much frozen. 

"Everyone, Supergirl." she introduced begrudgingly, "Supergirl, this is... Well, everyone." she sighed, "Now that that's out of the way. Gary, please continue."

_ I would like nothing more than to get this meeting over with.  _

"Yes, Gary, keep going." Supergirl cheered with a huge smile, "You were doing great." she half whispered with two thumbs up. 

No one dared question Lena's word and simply glued their eyes to the speaker until Gary got over his dumbfoundedness and continued to stutter his way through what would be the presentation of his life that he would surely never forget! 

Lena also tried to glue her eyes to the screen that contained vital information for her company, but Kara's continued cluttering with whatever was in her bag was distracting her. She suddenly felt Kara grab her hand and shove a bottled Matcha Green Latte, opened and ready for her. 

Lena met her eyes and rolled them, causing a small whispered chuckle from Kara. She couldn't deny she loved that small laugh. It balanced out the fact that Kara constantly interrupted her work.

Lena took a sip of her drink and couldn't help the small moan escaping her lips with how refreshing it was. Kara was the only one who heard it, causing her grin to widen even more into a mischievous one. Lena ignored it and looked back at Gary. 

Poor Gary. Clearly when he prepared for his presentation, he never once thought of Supergirl interrupting his presentation like this. 

Kara then dug into her bag again, only to stop suddenly. Lena could see from the side the hero's head perked up as though listening to something. A frown crossed Kara's face and Lena turned to ask her what was wrong when Kara suddenly disappeared, causing all the papers in the room to go flying. 

"I swear to God!" Lena shouted, trying to catch the paper flying in front of her. 

It took all of ten minutes of reorganizing and actively looking for papers under the table before they were able to continue with their meeting. A meeting that should have ended half an hour ago! 

But Lena couldn't exactly cut the meeting short. It was practically  _ her  _ fault the meeting was taking this long. 

She needed to have a talk with Kara. But she also didn't  _ want  _ to. 

She secretly liked these interruptions. 

Supergirl appeared again in the window, and just as she was about to enter the same ridiculous way from the window, she looked at the other window and smiled thoughtfully.

As though she had an idea. And Lena just  _ knew  _ it was a stupid one.

And once again, Lena was forced - forced because she couldn’t  _ not  _ watch - to witness Supergirl as she hovered over the window and studied it.

This window was the one that opened inwards. A person inside the room would simply pull at the small edge of the sill at the top of the window until the window was pulled a few inches inside and was lodged by a small lever at the edge. A person from the  _ outside  _ should not be trying to get inside through it.

But whoever designed the damn thing clearly never imagined Supergirl would try to get in through the small gap of the window.

Lena watched helplessly as Kara once again angled herself just below the window and flew slowly upwards until her head was popping from the edge of the window. She didn’t know if she should laugh at the head of Supergirl hung on her wall or be simply horrified at the irony of it being Supergirl’s head on the wall and her being a Luthor.

Supergirl once again sported a childish grin as she continued to fly upwards, angling her flight about 20 degrees to the left so she wouldn’t hit her head on the sill until she was inside the room before flying down and landing inside.

Lena didn’t let her catch her watching her entrance, glueing her eyes to the speaker, who had won against being distracted this time.

Good for Gary. He’s learning.

Lena didn’t flinch as Kara sat beside her on her small table cross legged. 

“Sorry,” Kara whispered, “Bank was being robbed.” She went back to digging through her bag until she secretly took something out and opened it as quietly as she could.

Lena felt Kara tugging at her hand, “Here.” Kara said, still whispering like she didn’t disturb this meeting fifty other times.

“What's this?” Lena whispered back, looking at a small square of chocolate.

“It’s that mint aero chocolate that you like.” Kara whispered again with a smile.

“Didn't you just tell Ian that they were out of this type.”

Kara gave her a guilty smile, “There was only one left. I didn't have time to look in other places. And I know it's practically the only type of chocolate you eat. You need the sugar. You’ve only had like 10 grams of sugar today and it’s already 3 pm.”

Lena’s eyes widened at that, “Are you measuring my sugar intake now?!” she whispered angrily.

Kara shrugged, giving a smile to Gary who was  _ still  _ speaking, “Of course I am!” she whispered back in the same tone, “Jess said to make sure you’re healthy, too. I made a very serious commitment!”

“Don’t you have a job as a reporter or something?!” Lena shot back, frustrated.

“I took time off.” Kara replied casually.

“To feed me??!!!” This time Lena forgot to whisper and the whole room went into silence at her outburst.

She looked around her at everyone’s eyes, opening her mouth several times before she could finally speak. She cleared her throat first, took a deep breath to calm herself and then spoke, “Everyone, let’s take fifteen. Gary, thank you for a lovely presentation, I apologize for the numerous interruptions.” she stood up, “We’ll pick up where we left off after a fifteen minute break.” she gave everyone a curt smile then bent down and whispered angrily to Supergirl, “In my office. Now.”

And then she walked away.

Supergirl sat frozen with a chocolate bar halfway in the air towards her mouth.

“Now, Supergirl!” Lena called from the hallway.

“Oh, snap!” Kara hurried to pick up her things and follow her. She smiled to the rest of the room, “Sorry guys. Awesome presentation, Gary!” she gave him another thumbs up and hurried outside.

Lena pushed open the door to her office and stomped inside, holding the door until Kara can enter before closing the door behind her.

As soon as the doors were closed, “You took time off from your  _ job  _ to make time to bring me food everyday?!”

Kara mumbled something under her breath, kicking the floor with her boot while she did.

“Speak up!”

Kara pouted before speaking louder, “You’re more fun than my job.”

That...

That took Lena by surprise.

It warmed her heart and cooled the frustration away. Her shoulders slumped at the response and she cocked her head to the side with a sigh.

Kara continued, “I know I should be going to CatCo, but I’ve never taken days off and I have all these days saved up. And I’ve been enjoying spending time with you this past week that I figured I’d just take a small leave.”

Lena never expected this. Never expected an honest answer that would eat away at her heartstrings. 

She walked towards her, biting down on her lower lip before speaking softly, “I’ve also been enjoying spending time with you. Way more than I should.”

Kara’s pout turned into a small smile, “Yeah?”

Lena nodded, “Absolutely.”

Kara’s smile widened, “You wanna see what else I got in this bag?” she asked with wide eyes.

Lena chuckled, “Yes. We might as well take advantage of these fifteen minutes.”

“I’m pretty sure you said thirty minutes.” Kara nodded thoughtfully.

Lena gawked, “I would  _ never  _ give a half hour break! I said fifteen! That’s all we have. So, show me what else you got in that bag of yours.”

Kara laughed before pulling out the bag's contents. 

Ten minutes later, they were down a whole bag of Nachos Tostitos that Kara swore by and that Lena had never tried and were now each holding small bags of skittles. Something else that Lena has recently learned about not long ago. 

“I'm serious, you need to stop barging into my meetings." Lena said, picking up another yellow skittles piece and popping it into her mouth. 

Kara dumped a bunch in her open palm and picked out the green ones, giving them to Lena, who happily took them. 

"My employees are losing respect for me.”

Kara chuckled, taking the red one that Lena gave her and tossing it into her mouth before giving Lena another green one."Actually, from what I’ve been listening to, they’re gaining more respect for you." she claimed with a grin. 

Lena raised an eyebrow at that, "No! Really?" 

Kara nodded, "Mhmm. Even old man Harold is loving it. He said it makes you more..." she thought a little about it, popping a few red and orange skittles pieces in her mouth before continuing, "Human."

"He said less bitchy didn't he?" she said before giving Kara her purple ones and stealing some yellow and green ones from her palm. 

"Hey, I don't like purple!" Kara complained, "And yeah, he said something like that." she replied, dumping the purple ones on the table in front of them. 

"Well, I  _ have  _ been letting things go a lot more. Which  _ can't  _ be good for business."

"Well, everyone loves the new and improved you. In fact, they love it so much that they've started..." Kara suddenly stuttered, "Uhh umm."

That caught Lena's attention, "What?" 

Kara cringed, "Nothing, nevermind." 

"What??" Now Lena  _ had  _ to know. 

"Nothing. Just forget it." Kara dismissed once more. 

"No!" 

"Ugh. Fine." Kara threw her hands up in frustration, "They started shipping us together." 

Lena didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't  _ that.  _ "Shipping? Us? Like what you told me with the Ashley, Kevin and-" Lena tried remembering his name, "-And..." 

"Oscar?" 

She hated that Kara knew her employees more than she did, "Yes. Shipping us like that?" 

"Mhmm." Kara nodded, popping more skittles in her mouth. 

Lena was still confused, "Like as a couple?" 

"Pretty much." Kara didn't seem fazed at all. 

"They ship us together?" 

"That’s what I said." 

Lena stayed quiet for a few seconds before, "Romantically?" she whispered.

"That’s how shipping normally works." Kara replied, unimpressed by it all. It was just another thing for her. 

Lena, on the other hand, looked like someone had outed her at her high school dance while she was checking out the girl dancing with the star quarterback. 

"A-and how do you feel about that?" Lena stuttered, wording the question as casually as she could, digging through her bag of skittles distractedly. 

"I dunno. I guess I kinda like it. I've never been shipped with anyone before." Kara replied noncommitedly. 

Lena let out a nervous airy laugh, "I find that hard to believe."

"You'd be surprised. No one wants to date the super strong alien who could accidentally crush you in a hug."

Kara said it in a joking manner, but when Lena looked at her she saw the small sad smile that held truth behind it. 

Lena scooted closer, "Well, I, for one, feel quite lucky for being shipped with someone as wonderful as you." she said warmly, looking at Kara lovingly. 

Kara looked up at that, her mouth lifting up at the corner in a small smile and Lena was so close that she could-

"It's been twenty minutes." Kara whispered. 

"SHIT!" Lena shouted, getting up and running out the door, back to the conference room for her meeting


	5. Cheetos and Dark Vaders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys :)  
Last week, I put up most of my WIPs up for commission in return for donations to BLM charities, organizations and bailfunds. We managed to raise $105 in that single week and I'm very proud and thankful to everyone who has contributed. This story in particular raised $40 alone and most of you were excited to see what happens next with these two idiots. 
> 
> So, without further ado...
> 
> Here's them being at their highest level of idiotic!

"And then," Lena continued, eyeing Kara closely, "I got married to an old white man who wanted me to take over his farm. So, in conclusion I'm leaving to go live on a farm." she finally said, "and you're not listening to a word I'm saying."

Kara nodded distractedly, "I think that's great."

Lena raised an eyebrow at her. She picked up one of the ketchup packets that came with Kara’s fries and threw it at Kara.

It smacked Kara in the face. 

"Hey!" Kara complained, snapping her head to the right, "What was that for?" 

Lena crossed her arms in annoyance, "For pretending to be listening to me! I just told you I got married to an old white man!" 

Kara's eyes widened in shock, "You did?!" she gasped, then eyes widening even more, "You married Harold?! Why?!" She shouted. 

Lena groaned, looking up at the ceiling and sighing out loud. She looked back at Kara, "What's got you so distracted?" 

"Mmm? Oh nothing." Kara shook her head. 

"Don't test me." Lena warned. 

Kara put up her hands in surrender, "Okay okay. Put down the metaphorical daggers please. I'm listening to Ashley and Leilani outside."

Lena sighed once more, "We really need to have a serious conversation about your eavesdropping habits. It's very-" 

"Do you wanna know what they're talking about or not?!" Kara said, interrupting her. 

"Depends."

"It involves you." Kara cocked an eyebrow casually. 

"Then yes." Lena admitted. 

Kara smirked knowingly, "They're talking about which one of us would be a top."

Lena's cheeks immediately flushed. She could feel her heartbeat drumming swiftly against her chest. The mere idea of imagining Supergirl on top of her in any situation was… 

She took a deep breath to calm herself, looking down at her chicken fajita bowl. 

She didn’t know much about these odd slang terms that came with being educated on the younger generation’s speech, but she at the very least knew _ this _.

Over the course of her romantic encounters, she had always been the one that took control. She was always a top, without a doubt. It was her nature. To always be in control, to be able to make a woman under her come without taking off her clothes even. It was a power she got a certain high from. 

But with Supergirl, she's been having second thoughts. And third and fourth ones until she often found herself constantly daydreaming about simply being taken by those strong arms and slammed against the-

"Lena? Now you're the one who's not listening."

Lena snapped her head up, terrified that her thoughts were spilled out in front of her, "Hmm? Uhh sorry. Carry on."

"Ashley thinks that I seduced you."

That got Lena's attention, "What? That's ridiculous! I am _ not _easily seduced!" 

Kara gave her a look. Which slowly turned into a smirk. Which slowly turned into a lazy _ 'Seriously?' _look. Which made Lena's heart thump even harder. 

Kara turned her ear back to the door, "But Lani says that she has a feeling that Supergirl couldn't resist the Luthor lure."

"What the everlasting fuck is a Luthor Lure?!" Lena exclaimed, exasperated at such a conversation, "A new fragrance line I wasn't made aware of?" 

Kara turned to her with an excited grin, "Ooooh! That's actually a _ really _good name for a perfume if you ever wanna release-" Kara stopped where that sentence was going as soon as she saw the dangerous look Lena gave her, "Okay clearly you're not on board with that and I respect your very well thought out decision, soooo, I'm just gonna stop there." she said, before an after thought came to her and she proceeded to mumble it, "Though I do think Gary would agree with me on that fragra…" she trailed off, mumbling even more. 

Lena shook her head and rolled her eyes at her, she dug into her fajita bowl and watched as Kara listened even more. 

"They're saying that they don't actually think we're dating but they wish we were." Kara narrated. 

"Goodness, I don't understand people's incessant need to drag themselves into other people's love lives like they own it." she threw her bowl onto the table and got up, "I'm putting an end to this!" 

Lena walked to her door and yanked it open, causing the two women who were talking beside the elevators to jump, heads dashing down and eyes glued to the elevator buttons, probably praying for the doors to open for them. She eyed everyone walking by, making sure her demeanor was interpreted correctly.

Kara whistled when Lena closed the door and sat back down, “Sheesh! You literally just walked out there and the whole floor just fell into a spooky silence! I mean it! I could hear the whole floor!” she gawked at her, “It’s like Darth Vader just-” Kara suddenly put her finger up, “-wait, before we continue this weird friendship that we’ve got going on, you _ do _know who Darth Vader is right?”

Lena scoffed, “O-of course, I know who Dark Vader is?” she stuttered, racking her brain for any semblance of a memory of who might that be. Something about space? And laser swords? And did Kara say Dark or Darf?

Kara gestured for her to continue with her eyes and a winding hand.

Lena was _ not _about to back down, “Oh, you want me to- oh okay, we’re doing this now it seems.” she muttered, wanting to shoot herself. She should get used to things like this by now, Kara has been giving her an endless crash course on everything to do with cultural references that she missed out on. “Honestly the name of the movie is on the tip of my tongue. It’ll come to me, just give me a minute.”

_ It was a movie right? _

Kara didn’t say anything, so she must’ve said _ something _right.

Lena continued when Kara was getting impatient. She could feel Kara about to roll her eyes at her for yet _ another _thing, so she had to come up with something fast.

“Dark Vader! Oh, yes! The one that wears a white helmet and holds a gun. Of course I know him!”

Kara had the absolutely most tired look on her face.

She slumped back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling, “It’s so hard being your friend.”

Lena cringed, realizing she probably messed up completely. “Does he have a... laser sword?”

“Nooo! Please make it stop!” Kara shouted to the world.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Kara flew in to find Lena talking on the phone with a frustrated raised eyebrow.

She knew that phone-call-frustrated-eyebrow-raise very well by now. She sees it a couple of times a day at least.

“My engineers will have a prototype ready for you by the end of the week. We can schedule for you to come visit L-Corp and see for yourself sometime next week. Splendid. I'll be looking forward to it. Thank you.” She hung up the phone a little too hard, "Fuck me!" 

“What?!" Kara snapped her head towards her, with a frightened look. 

Lena bit down on her lip in thought, “I have to get a prototype ready for this idiot but my lead engineer broke his arm the other day and is on sick leave.”

Kara was still staring at her dumbly, Lena had a feeling it was because she used the phrase '_ fuck me' _around her. She really needed to stop doing that. It always rendered the hero speechless for a few minutes. 

Lena bit down on her lower lip some more and leaned back in her chair. She needed to think. The engineers she had working currently couldn't do what she needed. Maybe build the basic structure for her. But not the proper wiring and the design. She and her lead engineer worked on those together. They designed them together. They were about to disclose the schematics to the whole team and provide a whole explanation to their method but then her engineer broke his hand. 

_ He just had to break his hand at this very moment! _

And now she had a very willing investor, with very real money. A lot of money, actually. But she needed a working model. 

She needed... 

"I need to build it myself." she muttered to herself, thinking out loud. 

Kara finally came back to life from her coma, "Hmm? Build what? What're we building?" 

Lena snapped her head towards Kara, remembering that she was in the room, "It's nothing. Just a work problem. What're we trying today?" 

Kara sported her crazy excited smile when she dug in her bag. "I think you're finally ready." she said, snapping her head up and closing the bag so Lena can't see what's inside. 

Lena gave a mock gasp, "For what?"

Kara nodded like a conspiracy theorist, "You know for what."

Lena understood nothing of course. 

"Oh, I see." she replied with wide eyes, feigning interest in this whole thing, "Are you sure I'm ready?" 

"I have faith in you." Kara simply said, trying to look wise. 

Lena almost scoffed at that, "W-well," she didn't expect such a serious reply from Kara, "Thank you for believing in me."

Kara simply nodded. She slowly opened the bag and carefully took out a smaller orange bag with a standing tiger on it. 

"You are finally ready to try a cheeto." Kara said dramatically. 

Commence jaw drop. 

Lena really really didn't want to try a cheeto. She had been dreading it for an awfully long time. Ever since she accidentally asked Kara what a cheeto was and Kara replied with a startled jaw drop and an equally long rant about the wonders of the world, one of them being a cheeto. 

For the longest time, Lena thought a cheeto was some sort of Middle Eastern dish. Or maybe Asian.

But alas, when she googled it, it turned out to be some sort of cheese orange anomaly that should never have been made. 

And she had been dreading the day that Kara would make her try one. 

And it seemed today was the day. 

"Kara, are you sure I'm ready? I mean, there are loads of other things that I still haven't tried. Like-" she searched her brain for the list of things that Kara swore she would make her try, "Like a taco! O-or the monkey bars!" 

Oh no, Lena did _ not _want to head to a park right now and try the monkey bars. She would take the cheeto. 

Kara shook her head, "You're not ready for a taco. And it's kinda hot today to try the money bars."

Lena looked at her incredulously, “How could I be ready for a cheeto but not a taco?! Surely you must have some sort of scaling system that would deny that!”

Lena wasn't sure what she had expected, but it definitely wasn't - 

"I do." 

that. 

“And it doesn't.” Kara replied with a proud smile, “You see, both cheetos and tacos make a mess. But whereas a cheeto makes a mess only with your hands - and dare I say, only two fingers - a taco might make a mess of your mouth, your chin, your hands and also your lap if you drop the contents of the taco on there.”

Lena just stood there, processing the idea that Kara _ did _ have a system to measure how ready she was to try things. She had a _ system _. 

Lena sighed, "Hard to argue with that logic." she mumbled. 

Kara looked around her on Lena’s desk with a frown. She, then, proceeded to push Lena’s keyboard and mouse out of the way and scoot a little closer on the desk. Lena said nothing. She didn’t have it in her to argue. She had long ago accepted the fact that Kara will continue to sit on tables and desks.

Kara opened the bag and Lena was immediately hit with a pungent cheesy smell that engulfed the area. It smelled powdery almost. The smell caused an itch in Lena's throat as though the particles of the cheesy powder had already traveled there. 

"Mmmm, that smells amazing." Kara moaned. 

Lena was sure she was about to throw up a little in her mouth from the smell. 

"K-Kara, I really don't think I'm-" 

Kara shushed her and pulled an arched piece of cheeto from the bag and put it up in front of her face. 

"You're ready." Kara simply said. 

Lena regarded her for a second before turning her eyes towards the defiled orange thing. It had bumps and rooks and was uneven in an unsettling way. There was no proper shape to the arch of the cheeto. 

Lena sighed, there were challenges to being Supergirl's friend, and this was certainly one of them.

She plucked the cheeto from Kara's hand using her thumb and index finger and she immediately hated how it felt between her fingers. 

Kara had an excited grin on her face. Her eyes were wide and hopeful. And Lena hated how much she was helpless against that golden retriever look. 

She swallowed down and placed the cheeto inside her mouth and chewed on it. 

Loud. That was her first reaction. 

"Why is chewing this thing so loud?!" 

Kara sighed dramatically, “That’s just part of its wonder.”

Aside from her first reaction to its sound, Lena was fairly certain that she absolutely did _ not _like these cheesy things.

* * *

As soon as Kara had left for a Supergirl emergency, Lena got to work almost immediately, calling her engineers for an impromptu meeting and directing them towards what she needed for this project. She called two interns and had them bring in all the files that she and her lead engineer had written for the prototype's schematics and designs. 

They were a busy couple of days for Lena. Running on many shots of caffeine and barely enough sleep, her mind was on overdrive. Kara continued her part and made sure that Lena didn't tire herself out. She brought her her regular lunch and dinner orders so she could eat. However, Kara was a witness to a Lena Luthor in work mode. One who ate while working, and only after much insisting on Kara's part. 

At one point, Kara was stuffing a dumpling down Lena's throat while Lena focused on screwing a bolt in.

They had a very serious discussion about stuffing things down throats without consent. 

Kara was very convinced that Lena would forget to eat if it weren't for her. She was starting to truly see the reason why Jess appointed her this job. 

Lena had a serious problem. 

On the fifth day, only two days before the meeting, Lena's team of engineers managed to build the outer shell and basic compartments of her device. All that was left was for Lena to start implementing the wiring techniques and the coding. She was already behind schedule and retired herself to stay in the office even after everyone was gone for the night. 

Kara flew into her office at around midnight, surprised to see Lena's light on after doing a patrol of the city. 

"What're you still doing here, it's like almost 1 in the morning." Kara exclaimed, frustrated at Lena's lack of interest in her health. 

Lena turned around with a gasp, "You! Yes! A Kryptonian! Just what I needed!" she shouted excitedly. 

Kara was a little scared if she was being honest. 

"Whh-what - Woah!" Kara was dragged by her arm to the middle of the room where a table was set up. In fact, looking around her, Kara noticed Lena's office looked completely different. It looked more like a laboratory than a CEO office. Scattered metal parts on the floor, endless amounts of papers everywhere with notes and formulas jotted down, some ash in the corner, tablets and screens recording something or the other, and a cylindrical rectangular looking device sat in the middle of it all. 

Lena pulled her towards the table where the device rested on. "I need your eyes." Lena said hurriedly, putting on a square metal over one edge of the device, "Your heat vision to weld these two metals together."

Kara's brain struggled to make sense of it all until she caught up with what Lena said, "Oh! Heat vision, okay, yeah, I could do that." she answered quickly, ignoring how close she was to Lena, "Where do you want it?" 

"You see that small edge right there?" Lena pointed and Kara had to squint her eyes, "I need this square metal to be welded on there."

"It's a tight fit." Kara commented over Lena's shoulder, "So small."

Lena turned around, "You can aim with those eyes of yours, can you not? I can't have you blasting a hole through my device, Kara." she said, worried. 

Kara turned to face her and it was then that they both realized that they were too close. Too too close for comfort. Because Kara was leaning over Lena's shoulder and Lena's head was turned towards her and-

_ Oh Rao, her shade of lipstick is a bit lighter at this hour of the night. _

Kara noticed the purple under Lena's eyes that makeup could no longer hide. She noticed the little hair that escaped her tight ponytail. 

Kara shook her head and backed away slightly, "Umm, yeah I could aim. I could." she nodded, looking at the device. 

Somehow, her brain thought it wise to throw images of all the times she almost blasted a hole through her sister whenever she sneaked up on her. 

Real confidence booster, that's for sure! 

"So, this edge here?" Kara touched the metal square, "Just glue it to this thingy here?" 

Lena chuckled and took her fingers, guiding them to trace the correct edge, "This one. And it's not called gluing."

"It technically is, if you think about it."

Kara saw the eye roll and decided that she liked it whenever Lena did that. 

She focused back on the device, "Alright, stand back." 

Lena took a step back and pulled the safety goggles that were rested on her head down to her eyes. 

Kara concentrated her vision and conjured up her heat vision, hitting precisely where Lena told her. She moved a straight line until both pieces were stuck together. 

"There. All done." Kara smiled. 

Lena stepped closer and inspected it. She smiled brightly at the work, turning to Kara, "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Pshh. It was nothing. Glad to be of service." she smirked. 

"Alright, now on towards the next phase." Lena mentioned, flipping a paper. 

"Which is a good night's sleep, right?" Kara said hopefully. 

Lena gave her a look, shaking her head, "I can't. I have to-" 

"Sleep. You have to sleep. This will all be here in the morning." Kara looked at the clock on the wall, "Which is only a few hours from now."

Lena gave her an indecisiveness look, trying to make up her mind. So, Kara pushed.

“Come on, you know I’m right. You’ll be able to focus more with some sleep."

"I'm not tired yet. I'll go home when I'm no longer able to concentrate."

"That's because you're hyped up on caffeine!" Kara exclaimed, "Just let me take you home and I'll-" 

"If you think I'm flying anywhere with you after what happened last time we flew together, you're incredibly mistaken."

"What happened last time?" Kara cocked her head to the side, "Oh! When you thought I was kidnapping you?"

"You _ were _kidnapping me! You flew off with me without my consent to an undisclosed location! That's called kidnapping."

Kara's eyes widened in shock, "I was flying you to your office so we can speak freely away from all the cameras!" 

"You failed to disclose that information as you fireman carried me off into the sky like some brute!" Lena shouted back. 

Kara scoffed, “I am _ not _a brute!” she said, features clearly frustrated, “You weren’t listening to reason. All of National City heard you asking me why I was feeding you! I had to get out of there!”

“A little warning would have been nice.” Lena replied, with a small shrug of her left shoulder.

“UGH!” Kara groaned loudly, “I did! I tried! But you...! You’re so-” she tried to look for the words, teeth clenching in annoyance, “Have you _ tried _talking to yourself?! You’re like a brick wall made out of stubbornness!”

Lena scoffed, ignoring that remark, fully knowing it was true.

“Like right now!” Kara pointed out, “You’re obviously tired. Your body needs sleep. You, yourself, know that your brain needs sleep to function properly and yet!” Kara threw her arms in the air, “You won’t listen to me!”

“Maybe because I can acknowledge that sometimes we have to make sacrifices to get things done!” Lena argued back. “We don’t all have stamina for days you know!”

Kara sighed, “Do I have to knock you out to get you to sleep?” she blurted out her question, looking at Lena with a quirked eyebrow.

“You wouldn't.” Lena warned.

Kara shrugged, with a proud smile, “It wouldn’t take much. I could just flick my finger at you and you’d fall.”

“You’d risk giving me _ brain damage _to get me to sleep?!” Lena shouted.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Don’t be dramatic-”

“_ I’m _being dramatic?!”

“Fine, I won’t flick you. I could just apply a tiny bit of pressure on your carotid and _ wham bam _, you’re knocked out.”

Lena listened to her with wide shocked eyes.

“And then I would blow you to the other side like they do in cartoons so you could land on the couch and not on the floor.” Kara shrugged, “See? Simple.”

Lena looked at her still with a shocked expression, “You’d blow me?”

Kara frowned, not having expected a question to that part of her explanation. “Yeah, I'd blow you.” she nodded.

Lena cocked an eyebrow, suddenly smiling knowingly. Trying her best to hide her smile but failing miserably, “You'd blow me?” she asked again.

Kara frowned even more, not understanding what about that part Lena didn’t get, “That’s what I said. I’d blow you. Well, _ on _you.” she corrected. Maybe it was the grammar that Lena had a problem with.

Lena was now sporting a smirk with a perfect raised eyebrow, “How hard would you blow me?”

Kara was getting lost now, not seeing a point to this, “Not too hard. Just enough to get you off-”

Lena choked.

“-the floor, obviously.”

Lena closed her eyes at the image, trying to keep the uncharacteristic bubbling laughter from erupting out of her. Finally, there was one reference that she understood and that Kara didn’t. Though Lena wished it was a different reference, it was still a win nonetheless.

"Do you not hear how that sounds?" she said, biting down on her lower lip. 

Kara's frown was a confused one, "No. Should I be hearing some-" Kara then looked like she realized, "Does blowing you have a different meaning?" 

"It does, unfortunately. Though, it doesn't apply to me."

"What does it mean?" Kara asked suddenly. 

Lena was caught off guard, "I-I can't explain it."

Kara wasn't having it, "Come on! Tell me. What does it mean?" 

"If I agree to go to sleep, will you drop this?" Lena asked, needing a way to get out of this situation. 

Kara shrugged, "Fine. I'll just Google it." she said, taking out her phone from inside her boot. 

Lena's eyes widened, "What?! No! Do not search it! Don't you dare click on images!" 

Lena scrambled to snatch the phone away from Kara. Kara didn't even budge, simply turned away and gave her back to Lena. 

"Kara! I mean it!" Lena fought to get around, but Kara just kept turning and giving her her back. 

Lena was once more met with the cape in her face. She had no choice then. 

She grabbed hold of Kara's shoulder and hoisted herself up on top of her, "Give - ugh - me that phone!" she grunted, using her knees to hoist her up further, getting on top of Kara. She extended her hand to reach the phone but Kara just extended her own arm away from her. 

"Kara, I'm serious! Stop typing that in the search bar!" 

Lena got on top of Kara even further, her heels digging at Kara's sides and her waist practically over Kara’s shoulder. She managed to reach Kara's wrist the more she extended her arm, and just as she grunted at the prospect of almost reaching, Kara switched hands and used her other hand to type. 

Lena had no choice. She saw that Kara was pretty much done with writing the words and she didn't have any more time. She used both her hands and covered Kara's eyes. 

"What?! Hey- I can't see! Lena!" 

"You'll thank me later." Lena panted, "I'm saving you."

Kara twisted in a circle, "Lena! Get your hands off my eyes, I'm gonna bump into something!" 

Lena cringed when Kara almost crashed into her desk, "I don't care. Give me the phone and I'll give you your eyes."

"You know what? Two can play this game." Kara said. 

And just as she said it, her feet floated off the ground and into the air. 

Lena screeched, "Get down! What're you doing?!" 

Kara didn't reply. She twisted in the air, making Lena's stomach flip. And Lena held tighter onto Kara's eyes more out of fear now. HuKara then flipped them upside down and that was Lena's turning point. 

"Fine! You win! I'll let go! Just put me down first!" Lena stammered out. 

She could feel Kara's smirk from the edges of her palm and she hated how smug she could be sometimes. 

Kara flew down and landed safely on her feet, prompting Lena to slowly take her hands off her eyes and climb down off of her. 

Lena walked to her couch and plopped down on it. Her stomach was still turning from that last loop they did and she felt nauseated. She managed to hold her stomach and ground herself just as Kara shouted. 

"THAT'S BLOWING! WHY IS THAT CALLED BLOWING?! OH RAO! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LOOKED!" 

* * *

Kara flew in the air on her back, just enjoying the clouds above her. She put her hands behind her head and just took the warmth of the sun. It felt wonderful. Peeking one eye open, she checked that she was still going in the right direction. 

It looked like she was almost to the Cafe. She just needed to pick up her order before heading over to Lena's. On her way, she had saved a jaywalker from getting trampled by a truck, rescued a kitten from a tree, played thumbs war with a little boy, rescued the same kitten again from the tree, and put out a kitchen fire. 

It was a pretty slow day. And now, she was relaxing on her back in the air, enjoying the fluffiness of the clouds. 

They were just so darn fluffy she wanted to hug them. Which she did, on several occasions. They weren't very huggable. 

A pigeon flew and sat down on her stomach. Kara smiled brightly, seeing her friend. 

"Hey, Mr. Pigeon!" she said, recognizing the familiar heartbeat of that bird, "You look good today. Same like any other day, I know, but today you're looking extra sharp." she chuckled, making sure not to move her stomach. "How's the mating dance practice going?" 

The pigeon swayed its head left and right. 

"I know." Kara agreed, "It's not easy seducing a pretty lady. You gotta get those moves down." she mentioned casually. "You know, if you want I could-" 

The pigeon flew away. 

Kara frowned, "Oh. Okay. Guess pigeons don't take too kindly to people offering to help with their mating dance." she mumbled to herself. 

Righting herself in the air, she looked around where she was and flew towards the Cafe. 

"Hi, what can I ge- Oh God! Supergirl!" the barista gasped. 

Kara can never get used to people's reaction towards her. 

"Hi, yeah. It's me. I placed an order under the name SG like 10 minutes ago. I just came to pick it up."

The barista took a few minutes to gather herself, before shaking her head and gushing a little, "Umm yeah. One double shot espresso with soy milk and one French Vanilla. They're just finishing up your order. I'll be right back with it." the barista smiled, a red blush creeping down her cheeks. 

Kara nodded politely. She noticed the barista go on to the back and heard some giggling going on from her and another girl. Kara was tempted, but Lena's voice inside her head telling her to stop eavesdropping made her shake her and refocus herself. She smiled at a few kids waving at her and took a selfie with a woman before her order was called out.

Kara took the tray with a polite smile and thanked the girl behind the counter before flying off. 

* * *

Lena’s office phone rang. She gave it a glance and ignored it, finding that it was just Megan, her head of social media. She’ll call her back later.

She was in another call with her investor on her work cellphone. 

“Yes, I understand.” she said, just as Kara flew in through the balcony. Kara placed her coffee cup beside her and Lena mouthed a thank you to Kara before taking a sip, she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Kara sat down on her left side on the desk, right beside a stack of folders that was practically living on Lena’s desk by now. Kara pulled out her phone, sipping on her French Vanilla. It was tooth-achingly sweet, just the way she liked it.

"We're so thrilled you agree with us on this.” Lena hummed and uhummed in reply, “I find that sometimes many of the people I work with don't fully see the whole picture which is why they always demand a finalized version of-" she listened intently, rolling her eyes at the words coming out of the man. 

She heard Kara chuckle and looked up to find her eyeing her. Lena rolled her eyes even more, trying to communicate to mentally communicate to Kara _ just _how much she was not enjoying this phone call. 

Lena's mind drowned off for a second, wondering what would happen if she just simply hung up the phone and sat down with Kara, chatting about nothing and everything. 

The thought gave her a warm feeling in her chest. Like-

She was ripped away from her imagination when she noticed silence on the other line, as though a question had been asked. 

"Exactly." she refocused herself, "I appreciate your understanding. So, we're scheduled for tomorrow afternoon then? Shall we say, at 2?" she asked, cursing herself for not checking her calendar before giving that time. She quickly opened it with her other hand and found that she had a free slot. "Alright then. 2 pm tomorrow. I'll have one of my assistants send you a confirmation email with all the details. I look forward to showing you what we have."

She said her goodbyes and closed the line. Taking a sip from her coffee and moaning loudly. 

Kara quirked an eyebrow at her from where she sat cross-legged on the edge of her desk, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Lena asked dismissively, already typing an email. 

"That moan that you do every time you take a sip of coffee."

Lena smirked, gave her a glance before going back to her well-worded email, "Why not?" 

Kara grimaced, "Because it's!" she clenched her teeth, "Ugh, nevermind."

Lena smirked even more, continuing her email with her right hand and using her left to take another sip of her coffee. She moaned loudly at the taste and watched Kara as she squirmed in her seat. 

"Now you're just doing it because I told you not to." Kara muttered. 

Lena pretended that she didn't hear her and went back to her email. 

Her eyes caught sight of something on her coffee cup and she spun the cup around to find something scribbled on there. 

"Well, this is interesting." she trailed off. 

Kara didn't look up from her phone, "What is?" 

"Do you have a crush on me?" 

That - _ that - _caused Kara to snap her head up, "What?!" 

Lena held up her cup and showed her. And right there on her cup was a drawing of a heart, an arrow piercing through it. The Supergirl insignia was well drawn on one side of the arrow, and Lena's initials - LL - on the other side. 

Kara gawked at it with a wide surprised grin, "I have _ no _idea where that came from! I didn't draw this!" 

Lena shrugged and put her cup down, "Could just be a silly prank." she mentioned, "Check your cup."

Kara spun her cup around and looked, then shook her head, "Nothing." she declared. 

Lena smirked, "You want to know what I think?" 

Kara cringed, "Not really."

Lena chuckled but continued despite Kara's answer, "I think the barista had a little crush on Supergirl and just happened to have the same initials as I do."

Kara blushed immediately and Lena absolutely loved the color on her. 

"N-no. I don't... Umm I don't think that's the case." Kara stuttered, eyes casting down to her cup. 

Lena pressed enter and went to a new paragraph in her email. "Right. Because that has _ never _happened to you."

Kara turned away from her, "Don't you have employees to scare off or something?" she mumbled and went back to her phone. 

Lena read over the email she wrote, occasionally taking sips of her coffee and moaning to tick Kara off. She noticed Kara especially focused on her phone, "What are you doing?" 

Kara looked up surprised, as though checking that the question was directed towards her, and then went back to her phone, "I'm playing this new game called Animal Crossing."

Lena snickered, "Why would anyone name anything Animal Crossing? Are you supposed to cross something with a group of animals?"

Kara frowned, "Not really. I still haven't really gotten the hang of the game. So far this girl dog has been talking non stop telling me how I have my own campsite and she's so excited to see what I would do with it."

Lena raised an eyebrow, "That seems like an odd game."

Kara looked up, "That's what I thought! Do people like have their own campsites where they decorate it and stuff?" 

Lena shrugged slightly, "I wouldn't know. I grew up with the Luthors and whenever we wanted to go camping, which wasn't often, we would just fly off to our private island."

"Spoiled jar." Kara didn't even look up from her game. 

Lena snapped her head towards Kara, "What?! I didn't-" 

"Yes. Now."

Lena grumbled something as she grabbed a dollar from her purse beside her. She then bent down and opened the bottom left drawer of her desk that contained a glass jar. She dropped the dollar bill in the jar marked "Lena's Spoiled Jar", and closed the drawer. 

The jar was a new installment after Lena was caught say things like:

_ Oh, I've never played with Legos. My brother and I flew drones as kids. _

Or... 

_ I used to hate it when I got diamonds as gifts. Diamonds are such a bother. They need to be cleaned and shined and- _

Or... 

_ Which is practically the same amount as buying approximately 4 Mercedes. _

Lena argued on several occasions that she donates millions of dollars to charities on a monthly basis and is in no way a spoiled rich brat who is unthankful. 

But Kara said that _ she _knew she wasn't and that it wasn't the point. The point of the jar was to practice speaking to people more on the lower edge of the middle class like her. And also, practice speaking in general. Because they both found out that, outside the boardroom and the office, Lena lacked the social skill of light conversation. 

And hence, the jar was implemented. And Lena was no longer allowed to use the _ 'I don't have any cash on me' _ excuse because Kara deposited 100 dollars in 1 dollar bills and stuffed it in her purse. From Lena’s card of course. 

Lena huffed out as she closed the drawer and went back to her email, rereading that damn sentence in the second paragraph and not liking it. 

She stole a glance at Kara, "Can I see your campsite?" she asked, more out of boredom from the stupid email. 

"No!" Kara shrieked. 

Lena turned towards her, "Why not?!" 

"It's still empty! I literally just started the game. And looking at these other animal campsites..." her eyes widened in emphasis, "Mine is pretty ugly."

Lena went back to her screen, "I wouldn't think it's ugly." she mumbled under her breath. 

"Stop trying to guilt trip me."

"I'm not. I just don't see why you wouldn't want me seeing your campsite." Lena pressed the backspace a few times, "It's not like a really personal thing."

"According to this game, IT IS!" 

Lena made a mental note to download the game on her phone. Just to have an idea of what Kara was talking about. 

And also so that if Kara asks to see her campsite, she can say no. 

Kara's head suddenly went up and Lena had seen it enough times to know that an emergency had occurred that was in need of Supergirl. 

Without looking up from her laptop, Lena said, "Try not to set yourself on fire and bring in ashy footprints into my office this time, please." 

"It was _ one _time! Let it go already!" Kara shouted just before she flew out the window. 

A couple of hours later - more specifically, lunchtime - Supergirl still hadn’t come back. Lena continued typing on her laptop the notes she had for her upcoming press conference. She found herself typing and retyping the same sentence over and over again. Her focus kept shifting to how long Kara was gone for. She looked at the time on her watch again.

_ 2:30 pm. _

She and Kara had their lunch at noon almost everyday. She hadn’t come back from whatever emergency she had rushed off to. Lena tried calling her again, but her phone was shut off. 

Lena focused back on her notes, telling herself that Kara was probably busy with the emergency.

_ Or maybe she just forgot. Maybe she bumped into other friends and decided to catch up with them. _

She noticed that she had accidentally written the words '_ Kara friends' _into her notes. She pressed the backspace several times and deleted the whole sentence to start over. 

_ Kara obviously had other friends. She didn't dedicate her whole time to her. She shouldn't. _

Lena tapped a pen onto her desk in thought, narrowing her eyes at the words in front of her. 

_ She's allowed to have other friends. With that smile of hers, she probably has tons of friends. _

Lena got up and pushed her chair a little too harshly for her liking. She went out to her balcony and leaned against the railing. She looked up at the sky, not knowing what she expected but somehow finding some comfort in the space Kara usually frequented. 

Lena held tightly to her phone, deciding against calling Kara again and embarrassing herself. 

But deep inside she kept hearing a voice that kept repeating '_ What ifs' _to her. 

Deciding that she was a grown woman who could go out for a lunch break, Lena grabbed her coat and called her driver. 

* * *

What she didn't expect was to find chaos in the center of National City in the form of a green monster terrorizing the place. Cars were being thrown in the air, tentacles slashing through shop windows, and loud roaring can be heard throughout the city. 

Lena's car screeched to a stop behind a crowd of people. She quickly got out, bending her neck upwards to watch a fire hydrant being flung up in the sky. 

_ Where was Supergirl? _

The crowd dispersed as everyone ran for safety when an echoing roar came from the alien monster and its tentacles swayed uncontrollably everywhere. 

Lena bumped into several people trying to go against the direction of the crowd and towards that _ thing _. 

_ Why wasn't Kara fighting that thing?! _

Lena hissed when her shoulder was pushed by someone else's. She fought her way through to the front and saw the scene more clearly. 

The police - and apparently the FBI as well - were all fighting the alien themselves. Aiming firearms and tranquilizers at the monster. They looked like they had their hands full trying to control the thing. 

And Supergirl was nowhere in sight. 

Lena looked around, even walked around the perimeter that the police had set up. She couldn't find a hint of Kara. 

Her heart began to drum rapidly in her chest, as her eyes searched for her friend. She searched among the police officers, among all the FBI agents fighting the monster, but nothing. 

She circled to the end of the perimeter, where no one was, and ignored all the chaos around her as she searched for Kara. 

And just as she was about to give up... 

There was Kara. 

On the ground behind the creature, struggling to escape the binds around her. Apparently the monster had tied Kara with its own tentacles and then just... 

_ Disembodied itself from them? _

Lena wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but she did notice the green glow of those tentacles. 

Which can only explain why Kara was having a hard time getting out of them. 

Lena looked around her. 

_ Why wasn't anyone helping Supergirl?! _

Her answer was found in the form of the chaos that the monster was unleashing. Everyone was too preoccupied trying to fight off the alien and apprehend it. The monster was blocking their path to Supergirl.

But Lena was there all alone, on the other side. She looked around her, no one in sight. She looked the other way and saw the alien busy hurling its tentacles at those who were trying to fight it off.

And that’s when Lena realized it was just her.

With one last look around her, she ducked underneath the perimeter barrier and ran towards Kara. Her heels were muffled on the concrete of the street and it hurt to run in them, but she didn’t dare stop. She also didn’t dare look anywhere else but to Kara. She sidestepped around some glass on the ground and avoided a rolling barrel until she was only a few feet from Kara.

When she finally reached her, she drew quick breaths in and out from her run. Kara’s eyes bulged out at the sight of her.

“What're you doing here? Go back!” Kara squealed.

Lena studied the bindings carefully, tugging at them, "Well, you ditched me for lunch." she said, not looking at Kara and focusing on getting them out of there as fast as possible, "And if you’re gonna cancel on me I’d appreciate it if you’d called first.

"Well, sorry I didn’t get a chance to call. Kinda tied up here. Literally!" Kara hissed. 

Lena tugged harder at the binds, grunting in effort, "Wow, these are really tight." she mentioned, "What the hell are they made of?” she muttered that last part, wanting so desperately to take one back to her lab and study it. The texture was between flesh and metal. Soft to the touch but rigid and hard like rope. 

Kara watched her tug at the binds, before she looked around them, "Lena, you need to leave. This is not safe. The FBI will handle-" 

Lena didn't spare her a glance, "The FBI is a little busy with your friend over there." 

Kara grunted in frustration, "Just listen to me! If that thing sees you untying me-" 

Lena was getting agitated, trying to focus on getting them out of there, "Shut up. I'm just gonna get these things off of you." she scolded. 

Kara's head did a double take, "Did you just tell me to shut up?" she asked, shocked. 

Lena ignored her. 

Kara got over her shock and gritted her teeth, "Lena, I'm serious! This is dangerous!" 

Lena tried to find the ending of the binds, something to untie or unwind or... 

"Well, the more reason I should get you off-" and then, eyes widening and realizing her mistake, "I meant get you untied!" she almost screamed, hating that she fell for the same wording mistake that Kara did last time. 

She pulled harder on those _ things _until her limbs ached and she gave up. 

"It's no use." she said, "They're too tight." she looked around her, then back at Kara, "Do you have a knife or something on you?" 

"Yeah, just check my save-the-environment cutlery set in my back pocket." Kara gave a gesture with her head and an unimpressed look. 

Lena was about to do just that when she stopped and narrowed her eyes at Kara, "Are you honestly being sarcastic right now? 

Kara looked away, "It's a coping thing. Just leave me alone."

Lena sighed, not about to argue at a time like this. She needed another solution, "Can't you cut these with your heat vision?" she asked, desperate for any kind of solution. That monster thing was bound to see them. And then they were royally fucked. 

Kara gave her a shocked gasp, "Oh Jee, why didn't I think of that. And here I was laying on the ground and using my freeze breath to try and-" 

"Alright, lay off the sarcasm!" Lena looked around her, seeing a bunch of special ops agents fighting the monster. She looked to the other side and saw a window shop broken, giving her an idea. 

"Okay, there's broken glass over there. I'm just going to go and get a big piece so we can use it to cut you free. Don't move, I'll be right back." she explained, getting up. 

Kara rolled her eyes, "Darn it, and here I was about to go bowling with the president." she muttered in sarcastic disappointment. 

Lena gave her an incredulous look, "Enough with the sarcasm!" she hissed as she began to walk. 

Lena made her way across the street to the broken shards of glass, walking wobbly on high heels in the midst of all the chaos. She screamed when she saw a hydrant coming towards her and ducked just in time to avoid it.

“Be careful!” Kara shouted from her spot.

“Jee! And here I was _ not _being careful!” Lena shouted back, not bothering to turn back.

Kara was quiet for a second before, “Okay, I hear it now. And I don’t like it.” she replied loudly.

Lena ignored her as she finally reached the other side of the street. She searched with her eyes through the broken shards, until she found a good piece and picked it up carefully.

“Be careful with that!” Kara shouted at her again.

Lena turned towards her with a pointed look from across the street, “Stop telling me to be careful!” she shouted back, “What the hell do you think I’m doing here?! Picking up the shard by hugging it?!”

Lena could see the frown on Kara’s face from there.

“Again. I don’t like your sarcasm. It’s much meaner than mine.”

Lena walked towards her, fearfully looking around that she still wasn’t seen by that _ thing. _She was almost to Kara. Almost there. Just-

_ Crack! _

Lena felt herself topple to the floor as one of her heels broke and she fell. During her fall, she reacted and held the shard a little too hard, cutting into her palm.

“Aah!” she hissed, letting go of the shard immediately. It clattered to the floor a few feet away from her and when she inspected her hand she found a deep cut there.

“Lena!” Kara struggled against the binds, trying to break free. But she was too weak. “Are you okay?!” 

Lena took a deep breath, inspecting her injuries. She tried standing up noticing her ankle was definitely sprained. Not broken, which was good. She was still able to walk on it, but with a huge amount of pain.

“I’m fine.” she replied, with a wince.

Lena took off her other shoe and dragged herself toward the shard, picking it up again. The blood tainted the glass and she hurried to reach Kara. 

When she finally did, Kara gasped, “Lena, your hand! You need to go!”

Lena didn’t listen to her, “I’m not going anywhere.” she said as her eyes trained on the tentacle things. She brought the shard up and began cutting through them. It took much more effort from her, what with her hand and ankle aching in pain. Lena exerted as much force as she was able to, grunting as she continued to cut through the green color of the things.

“Lena! There’s no time! Just-”

Lena stopped what she was doing and gave Kara a deadly look, “You missed lunch!” She hissed through clenched teeth, pausing a few seconds to let that sink in for Kara. “I am not leaving without you!” she said, before training her eyes back on the binds and continued to saw through them.

The first rope-like thing finally snapped. Kara watched intently as the second one too. They both held their breaths for the last one to cut. Lena felt the shard dig into her hand as she pushed harder and just as she was getting dizzy, the final one snapped.

Lena sighed. Pulling the things away from Supergirl for her to get a semblance of her power back. Kara helped push them away as well, and once they were a few feet away, Kara used her heat vision and incinerated them into a pile of ash.

Just as Lena was about to catch her breath, she felt the air leave her lungs as she was picked up and flown to a nearby ambulance waiting on the scene.

Supergirl landed with a _ Thud _carrying a bleeding Lena Luthor in her arms and the camera flashes surrounded them almost immediately. She placed Lena onto the back of the ambulance, “Take care of her, please.” she told the EMT before flying off.

Lena opened and closed her eyes, the sun giving her a searing headache. Or maybe it could have been the blood loss. She saw Kara fly close to the monster only to fly inside of it and blast through the other side. The EMT worked on stitching her hand and asked some questions about her ankle only to give her some ice and lifted it up for her to keep it elevated. Lena kept watching the fight. The monster let out a deep bellowing sound, likely from pain. It swerved to attack but Kara caught one of its long arms and pulled with all of her might. She pulled and pulled into the sky until the monster let out a roar at being lifted up from the ground. It squirmed in her clutch and Kara grunted as she continued to lift it up and drag it upwards with her. 

Everyone trained their eyes up into the sky as Kara flew off into the clouds with the monster and disappeared. The city was silent, no sound escaping the shocked faces of the people watching. Until suddenly, Kara landed back on the ground with a crash, monster nowhere in sight. Kara patted down her palms and her suit and then gave a big smile to everyone.

Cheers erupted from everyone, whistles and clapping, and Kara smiled through all of it. Lena felt a sense of pride go through her at being the friend of someone as beautiful and courageous as that.

Supergirl bowed and waved a few more times before she spoke with some of the FBI agents on sight. Lena narrowed her eyes a little and noticed Kara's sister with them, wearing a badge and gear and everything. 

_ I had no idea that her sister was an FBI agent. _

She flinched when the EMT moved the ice back on her foot, and that small movement caught Kara's attention miles away. Lena wondered if Kara was keeping one ear trained on her. Kara was across the scene away and in front of her in less than a second, and Lena closed her eyes as the wind of the movement struck her. 

Kara frowned as she saw her bandaged hand and lifted ankle. Lena found that she somewhat liked that little crinkle that appeared between her eyebrows. She liked it a little too much that she desperately wanted to touch it and even it out. 

Lena smiled, "Fancy meeting you here, Supergirl." she said casually. 

Kara looked up and met her eyes. She turned to the EMT then, "Can I take her home?" 

The EMT nodded and said to make sure the foot is elevated. 

Kara stepped closer and met Lena's eyes once more. She didn't say anything, and it got on Lena's nerves. Kara _ always _had something to say. 

"Are you alright?" Lena asked tentatively. 

Kara sighed, "No. I'm..." she sighed again, "Just scared I guess. That could've ended badly."

"But it didn't." Lena shot back, her mind finding it frustrating that Kara wasn't smiling that smile of hers or making those ridiculous jokes of hers. 

"It could have." Kara replied. 

Something inside of Lena was brimming. It was the lack of jokes, the banter, the childish grin. They were all missing and that was sending red signals to Lena's brain. 

She tried to bring it back, "Well, like I said, you missed lunch and didn't call to cancel and I take that very seriously."

A small smile spread on Kara's lips. It was so small that Lena almost missed it. Kara nodded, "I should've at least sent you a well-worded email explaining my sincerest apologies." Kara tried joking. But Lena didn't like how it wasn't followed by a smug grin. 

Lena reached out and brushed Kara's cheek, "Hey. What's wrong?" 

Kara held her eyes for a few moments. Blinking confusedly and frowning. Kara then shook her head, "Nothing. I guess I just realized something." she smiled, and it was slowly reaching her eyes. 

"Would you like to share your realization?" Lena smiled back. 

Kara narrowed her eyes at her, "Not really." she grinned. 

"As you like." Lena replied, taking off the ice pack off of her foot. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get-" 

"Please don't tell me you were about to say get back to the office?" Kara groaned. 

Lena quirked an eyebrow at her, "Where else would I be going?" 

Kara groaned even louder into the sky, "Ngh, brick wall made out of stubbornness I swear to Rao!" she said through clenched teeth. 

"Stop calling me that!" 

"It's what you are!" Kara replied, equally annoyed, "Now, I'm taking you home and there's-" 

"Absolutely not!" Lena interrupted, "I'm going back to the office. You know I have that important meeting tomorrow to show the device I've been working on. I still have a lot to do!" 

"You can reschedule."

"Like hell, I can! It took me two years to set up one meeting with that man! If he invests in this one project that I have, I could do so much good with-" 

"How are you supposed to work with a bandaged hand and a swollen ankle, huh? Tell me!" 

Lena gave her a narrowed look, "I still have another hand and another ankle!" 

Kara had a crazed look on her face. Eyes widening to the sky as she let out another loud groan, "You are unbelievable!" 

"And you're not the boss of me!" Lena hated how childish that sounded, but it was the only comeback that came out. 

"But I am stronger than you. I could just pick you up and fly you home."

"I'll just drive myself back to the office once you leave."

"I'll guard the door. Just stand there and keep you-" 

"That's holding me against my will. You really wanna add that to your rap sheet after kidnapping?" 

Kara's mouth opened in a fish O at the comment, not expecting something like that, "B-but we're friends. It doesn't count."

"I have no issue calling the cops on you." Lena smiled devilishly, even though she would never do such a thing. 

The incredulous look on Kara's face was worth it though, "You wouldn't!" 

"Try me." Lena smirked. 

Kara looked like she was physically in pain, "Why! Why are you being so stubborn about this?!" 

"Because it's fun messing with you."

Kara sighed, "I think I taught you too much." Kara grunted, "You're misusing your power."

Lena continued to simply smirk. 

Kara frowned even harder, if that were even possible, "I don't get why you're fighting me on this. I just want what's best for you."

"Because I have work. There are opportunities that I just can't miss. Why are _ you _fighting me about this?" 

"Because I'm your friend!" Kara hissed, glancing at anyone being close enough to hear their argument. "I care about you and your stubbornly perfect-" Kara stopped abruptly. 

Lena raised an eyebrow, "My stubbornly perfect what?" She inquired, "Were you about to say..." she paused for effect, smirk in place, "ass?" 

Kara 's shocked face was comical, "W-what?! No, of course not!" 

Lena giggled at her frightened expression. 

Kara sighed then, "You know what, fine. I'll take you to your stupid office to do your stupid work." Kara mumbled, huffing out and looking away. 

"I have a car."

Kara eyed her intently, and Lena thought she saw her hand shake slightly and a glossy sadness take her eyes. 

Realization slowly took Lena suddenly. She quickly tried to remedy what she had said, "But I'd love for you to take me." she smiled softly, "I mean, you do owe me after I saved you."

Kara smiled back, narrowing her eyes at her, "I saved you back, doesn't that make us even?" 

"I'm pretty sure the EMT did the saving. You just carried me here."

"Before you bled out!" Kara argued. 

"Was I though?" Lena clocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes in question. 

"I'm done arguing with you!" Kara huffed out, stepping closer, "Let's go." she said, putting her arm under Lena's knees and the other behind her back. 

Lena stopped before she was picked up, "You'll take me to the office, right?" 

"Yes, yes, I promise." Kara dismissed. 

She bent down and gathered Lena in her arms. Lena suppressed the shudder wanting to be let out at being carried like this. She hooked her arms around Kara's neck, _ only _because she knew she would need something to hold onto once they were in the air. 

It had nothing to do with wanting to feel the muscle ripple underneath her fingertips while Kara flew in the air. 

Kara walked a little away from the ambulance, carrying Lena like she did so many other people in need of her. The fact that she cradled Lena a little too close than other people wasn't lost on her, though she ignored it. She liked the feel of Lena's body taut against her after witnessing her getting hurt today. 

Kara looked down at her with a small smile, "Ready?" she asked in a whisper. 

Lena held her blue eyes for a moment before nodding. She hid her face in Kara's neck before she felt Kara bend down and a rush of air swipe through her. 

* * *

Lena stared down dangerously at the man and woman sitting across from her. She sat still on her office couch and her two employees sat across from her on arm chairs. 

Lena needed to save her dignity. Save face in any way or form. 

She needed to look like the tough ruthless CEO she spent months building. She needed-

She needed to _ not _look like the woman who had her foot perched up on Supergirl's lap in the middle of a meeting. 

That's what she needed right now. 

Lena cleared her throat, "So, are we settled on the color theme for next week's gala?" 

The woman suddenly closed her dropped jaw and forced her eyes to look away from Supergirl, "Yes, Ms. Luthor. We're going for a lavender night color scheme." she said, clearing her dry throat a few times before continuing, "We will have rows of lavender flowers dangling from the ceiling, some ropes longer than others. We've already picked out the shades of lavender, amethyst, iris, and Periwinkle as the primary colors used for both catering-"

Supergirl suddenly chuckled, “Periwinkle.”

All eyes were suddenly trained on the hero who sported a dopey grin on her face.

Supergirl realized the sudden silence in the room, “Oh, sorry. It’s just I ran into some Periwinkle Kryptonite a while back and-” she trailed off, “It’s a long story.” she leaned closer to Lena and winked, “It’s a really funny story. I’ll tell you later.”

Lena tried holding her resolve even harder. She was supposed to be mad at the blonde hero. But how can you?! When she constantly said things like _ that _!

Lena simply looked back at her employee, “Carry on.”

The woman snapped her head from Supergirl, “Y-yes. As I was saying, all preliminary arrangements for the gala are in order, Ms. Luthor. Catering, theme, and-”

“How about Press?” Lena questioned, looking down at her tablet.

“We’ve gotten several requests from social media influencers as well as labels. We’re sorting through those now.”

“Get me a list.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. Although, I thought I should mention that CatCo still hasn’t contacted us on the matter.”

That got Lena’s attention. And Supergirl’s too.

They both looked at the woman like she had just sprouted another head and the woman was genuinely scared she had said something wrong.

“I-I just mean that CatCo is usually one to send in Ms. Danvers immediately to cover something like this, but they’ve recently been MIA the past week.”

Supergirl’s face was priceless. And the woman was very close to checking that she hadn’t sprouted another head.

Lena cleared her throat, “I’ll have a talk with Ms. Danvers. See if she’d like to do a coverage. Don’t worry too much about it.”

The woman nodded, not finding anything out of the ordinary, aside from the guilt clearly on Supergirl’s face. The hero shook her head before fiddling with the ice pack on Ms. Luthor’s ankle. 

Lena gave Kara a side glance as she adjusted the ice pack on her ankle. She was gritting her teeth this whole meeting. After arriving at her office and having her way, she unfortunately discovered that Kara did not plan on leaving her be. Instead, Kara decided to carry her foot and keep it elevated wherever Lena sat. Even though Lena argued that she can easily keep her ankle elevated herself on some footstool or a cushion. 

But nothing came easily with Supergirl. 

And no amount of arguing on Lena's part could make a dent in Kara's decision. She was feeling rather stubborn, she had mentioned to Lena, taking notes from her. Kara was so insistent on putting Lena's ankle on her lap that every time Lena tried to make a valid point, Kara would simply ignore her and hold her ankle firmly in her lap. 

Eventually Lena gave up. And decided that she was Lena Luthor and she could get through work meetings while her foot was in Supergirl's lap. And would stare down anyone who dared even looked at her foot. 

That's how ruthless she was. 

She was seated against the arm of the couch, her tablet balancing on the arm and her foot stretched across from her towards the coffee table, where Kara sat cross legged. 

She needed to remember to ask Kara why she insisted on sitting on tables and not chairs. It was a mystery to her. And she kept forgetting to ask. 

"We've also hired Chef Dubois as per your request for the gala." the woman finished. 

Lena nodded once more, "Oh, that's wonderful. I was looking forward to seeing Gérard again. His food is impeccable." she looked at her tablet screen and crossed out a few things off her list, "Has he presented a template of his menu yet?" 

The woman replied right away, "He has. But he said that he would only have you test the menu options yourself."

Supergirl's head whipped between them in a crazed manner, "Did you say test food options?" she asked, "I-I can help with that."

Lena ignored her, "Yes, he did mention that when I last saw him." Lena muttered. She sighed, "Have one of my interns share my schedule with you and see when I'm free for him to come in for the tasting."

Lena ignored the way Kara's head perked up at the word tasting. Wide excited eyes turned to her and Lena persisted through with not looking at those pleading golden retriever eyes. 

"Of course, Ms. Luthor. I'll email you the details once I coordinate with the Chef."

Kara leaned forward on the table, whispering to the woman, "Can you also CC me in that email? It's supergirl123@gmail.com." she gave the woman a thumbs up and an exuberant smile. 

Lena sighed. 

She began typing up a reminder on her tablet before she remembered something, "Oh, and also, tell Chef Gérard to add Potstickers to his menu." Lena heard a choked sound from Kara's direction, "That's a mandatory food item at my gala."

Lena dismissed the frightened expression of the woman, "Oh, umm, but he was very insistent on a particular cuisine for his menu and Asian wasn't really-" 

"Tell him it's a deal breaker for me." Lena interrupted, not giving her a glance. She continued to type on her tablet, "Either he adds potstickers or I get another chef to do the gala."

"O-of course, Ms. Luthor. I'll let him know."

"Great." Lena said, looking up finally. "What's next on the agenda?" 

The man finally spoke up, his turn it seemed, "Your dress, Ms. Luthor. I've picked out several dresses from your top favorite brands, all in the color scheme of the party. And a few other options from offshore brands that I thought you might like." he gave a proud smile in her direction, "Shall we look over them?" 

"Might as well." Lena gestured. 

Kara moved the ice pack off of her ankle and poked at her foot to see if there was still swelling. Lena winced at the touch and Kara immediately reacted with a guilty pout directed towards her. She put the ice pack back on Lena's ankle and continued to listen to the meeting. 

Lena found herself wondering what Kara would do if there was an emergency that required Supergirl. Surely, she would leave her foot and go, right? 

_ She would, right? _

Lena found that she wasn't too sure of the answer. She shook the thought away as Ryan wheeled in some dresses into the room. He picked up the first one and held it up. 

"Our first choice is Prada's latest off-shoulder floor length orchid-colored dress." He displayed elegantly. He snapped his fingers at one of his assistants and they held up the dress for him in order for him to point out the best features of the dress. "We've got a straight cut neckline, and a dip towards the lower back," he mentioned as the assistant turned the dress around to show a very low dip in the dress. 

Kara's jaw dropped at the dip. It stopped at the very lowest of the lower back. And Lena smirked at the speechless hero. It would certainly be fun to wear that dress and toy around with Supergirl at her gala, just constantly walk away from her so the hero can watch her hips sway in that dress. 

But, 

"No." Lena simply said. "Show me something else." she almost snickered when she heard Kara vocally sigh out loud. "Something darker, preferably."

The man nodded once, “Dolce & Gabbana sent us one of their dresses for you to try on and I must say they've outdone themselves this time." he said, swiping through the dresses until he found the one he was looking for and had his assistant hold it up for him

Lena was definitely intrigued. The dress was stunning.

“A Guipure plum lace dress with a high neckline just below the jaw and long sleeves that are sheer. The color would truly complement your skin tone, Ms. Luthor.”

He showed her a few other dresses, all of which were beautifully made with intricate details she appreciated. Lena stayed quiet for a long time. She was very particular about her wardrobe. She always favored quality and style over brand. But her ankle was aching and her head was throbbing, she needed this meeting to be over with.

She eyed the dresses and then looked back to her fashion designer with a playful smirk, "Ryan, I know you quite well. You wouldn't come to this meeting without modeling your favorite dress. So let's see it."

Ryan looked away with an equally playful smile, "Aah, Ms. Luthor. You do know me too well." 

He clapped his hand twice and through the door walked in a gorgeous model wearing the Dolce & Gabbana dress. She was the same height, weight and had a similar body figure as Lena. Her hair was done immaculately in a neat bun showing off her slender neck which was illustrated by an amethyst diamond necklace hanging just over her collarbone. Two diamond earrings hung low from her ears and her makeup was done simple, yet elegant. 

Kara was the first to gasp, "You have a twin!" she shouted, causing both employees to jump. "Sorry." she apologized, then turned to Lena and whispered, "You have a twin." she said, as though she was supplying that information to Lena. 

Lena wanted to continue her remarkable track record of ignoring her and so she did. 

She raked her eyes over the model's body in that dress. She had to admit, it was gorgeous. Elegant. Simple. Just her. 

Lena finally nodded, "I think it's settled then. We'll go with this one."

"Splendid." Ryan cheered, before gesturing for his assistants and the model to leave. 

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Lena asked, wanting to just be done with feeble things such as these. 

When both of her employees said no, she thanked them and told them to be on their way. As soon as they left and the door was closed, Lena closed her eyes and sighed. 

For a second, she forgot that Kara was still there. 

For a second. 

"It's tough, am I right?" Kara said, "Picking dresses. I can't believe you have to go through that on-" 

"I'll have you know, I do much more than just pick out dresses." Lena blurted out, snapping her eyes open and meeting Kara's. "I just rescheduled the more important meetings to a time when I'm not..." she looked at her foot, her foot that was in Supergirl's lap, "Predisposed."

"I wasn't being sarcastic! That was the most stressful thing I've ever been a part of!" Kara argued. 

Lena ignored her. 

Kara narrowed her eyes at the lack of comeback, "You're ignoring me more than usual." she noted, angling her head to the side in thought and giving her a narrowed look, "Is it because your foot is in my lap and you feel this takes our relationship to a new level that you weren't emotionally prepared for because of some unresolved commitment issues?" 

Lena's jaw dropped, "What?!" 

Kara shrugged, "I've been noticing some unresolved issues and I didn't know how to bring them up." she mentioned casually. 

Lena couldn't believe this was being discussed! 

"I-I don't have unre-" 

"Denying it just proves that they're unresolved." Kara shook her head in disappointment. 

Lena still had her jaw dropped, “I’m ignoring you because you refuse to listen to reason when I told you I can elevate my foot myself just fine!”

Kara raised an eyebrow in the air, “What angle?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you know at what exact angle you should be elevating it? Because I can tell by listening in to the blood flow in your veins and pinpointing exactly where the swelling is and therefore knowing at which precise degree your foot should be elevated.” she said casually, as though _ that _was a casual thing to say! “Can you do that?”

Everything that was coming out of Kara’s mouth was just making things much much more worse. Not to mention more complicated.

“You _ listen _to my blood?!!” Lena couldn’t help but ask, her voice an octave higher than she intended.

“Oh, all the time. Your blood sounds nice by the way, but-”

“Oh god, help me.”

“-But it also sounds a bit diluted. Could be an iron deficiency.”

“Stop talking about how my blood sounds!”

Kara frowned at her - like _ she’s _the crazy one - and quirked an eyebrow, “I said it sounded nice. Relax!”

Lena, jaw dropped and mind blown, was about to give her a piece of her mind, but before she could, there was a knock at the door followed by Megan entering, her public relations and social media manager.

“Ms. Luthor, sorry, I tried calling bu- Oh! Supergirl!” she gasped.

Lena sighed. Another employee to add to the growing list of people who have seen her do crazy things with Supergirl.

Megan was one of her younger employees. Lena hired her straight out of college as her social media consultant when she saw the many awareness campaigns she was a part of during college. Her short hair black hair and her big round glasses made her look younger than she was, but Lena had always appreciated her direct personality. Even if her personality was oftentimes... 

Vibrant. 

She stood at the doorway wearing jeans and a black blazer over a white shirt, something that was a little different than Lena's other business-attire-wearing employees. She supposed being 22 years old will have an effect on your wardrobe in any position. 

Kara gave her a bright smile and waved, “Hi!”

Lena made introductions, “Megan, Supergirl. Supergirl, this is Megan. She’s the head of my social media as well as my public relations manager.” she drawled out noncommittally. She was very much still thinking about Kara _ listening _to her blood.

“Ms. Luthor, sorry to interrupt this-” she looked between her and Supergirl, wondering what it was that _ this _was, “This.” she settled on, “But there’s something you should see and I think we need to get ahead of the story.”

“Come on in.” Lena waved her inside.

Megan tapped at her tablet then gave the device to Lena to read an article headline.

_ **Luthor and Super Save Each Other** _

_ **Youngest Luthor spotted trying to save Supergirl’s life and almost losing hers in the process.** _

_ **National City has seen a horrendous attack led by what seems to be a green alien species unknown to anyone. Our sources tell us it might be from the planet Murdok. Thankfully, Supergirl was there to ward off the attacks and fly people to safety who were in the vicinity. Federal officials were also seen on site fighting the monster with Supergirl. However, somewhere during the fight, Supergirl was rendered-** _

Lena scanned the rest of the article with her eyes and scrolled down. The article talked about her coming to the rescue of National City’s golden girl and freeing her from those Kryptonite soaked tentacle things using a glass shard. She scrolled down even more to the end and in the middle of the article, there was a series of pictures of them talking to each other while she was in the ambulance.

One picture was especially enlarged. It was her, with her hand on Supergirl’s cheek. They were both smiling softly and Lena had a worried expression on her face. She couldn't deny, they looked like a couple who found each other after a crisis. 

_ **L-Corp's Lena Luthor was injured during the rescue. Sources say she had broken her foot and severely slashed her palm, requiring several stitches. The 25-year old CEO has not commented on the matter nor has released any statements through social media. ** _

_ **Tell us, readers, do you think this is the start of a romance between these two star-crossed lovers? We sure see the sparks! ** _

Then a picture of Kara holding her in her arms displayed and Lena felt her heart stop. 

"Lena?" Kara's head snapped up, clearly having heard her heartbeat. 

Lena stared at the picture and couldn't help but admire how beautiful it was. How perfect. She had her arms wrapped around Kara's neck with Kara's arms wrapped around her body firmly. They were looking into each others' eyes. 

It looked like one of those movie posters. The lighting, the looks, the emotions displayed were too perfect to be real. 

"What is it?" Kara asked, clearly curious to know what could have made Lena react that way. 

Lena finally dragged her eyes away from the picture. She met Kara's and found that the blue of Kara's eyes was much lighter than what the picture entailed. 

Lena cleared her throat and gave the tablet to Kara while she turned to address her Megan, "The article is clearly overly exaggerated. I didn't break my foot nor did I need that many stitches. What do you suggest we do?" 

"Well first we need to address Twitter. Because Twitter is blowing _ up _as we speak!" Megan exclaimed, a big grin on her face. "Your mentions are up by 23%"

Lena sighed, "I fucking hate Twitter." she muttered. 

"Well, Ms. Luthor! Twitter _ loves _you." she replied with the same grin, "I say we take a picture of you in your office, with your foot and hand bandaged up and working hard as ever. Hashtag it with..." she put her arms up mimicking a headline, "#NoRestForTheWicked" 

"Can we please leave words like _ wicked _out of this. I already have people calling me that for being a Luthor."

Megan gasped so suddenly, that even Kara jumped, "Even better! #NoRestForTheLuthor" 

Lena rolled her eyes. But Kara clearly had something to say, "Hey! Stop encouraging her! She already needs to be dragged home to bed everyday." Kara huffed out, "#YesRest" she ended with. 

Megan looked at her with her mouth open for a second, as though just remembering that _ the _Supergirl was quite literally sitting there in front of her nursing Lena Luthor's foot. 

"Umm that's uhh a really good point, Supergirl." Megan said hesitantly. Then, she quirked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at Supergirl, "Have you checked your Twitter? I took a little peek and from what I could tell, your mentions should also be blowing up." 

Kara's eyes widened, "I-I just use my Twitter to post pictures of clouds."

"That's what the gram is for." Megan deadpanned. 

Kara looked frightened, "I haven't really gotten a chance to open an umm a gram." she looked unsure of how that word was pronounced or used. 

"I could do that for you." Megan said, looking at Lena, "We can add her on to our social media clientele? We can represent her. I don't need to tell you how much revenue that would bring us."

Lena now was the one who looked frightened, "Oh. Umm I'm sure Supergirl has people to do that for her. I'm sure she's got her own-"

Megan took one look at Supergirl and her claim of 'cloud photos' with a raised eyebrow and then looked back to Lena knowingly. 

Lena immediately shut her mouth, "Okay. Umm clearly she doesn't. But Supergirl is a high profile individual," Lena said, looking at Kara for any hint of an escape, "You must have lawyers that we need to discuss this with, don't you?" 

Kara's eyes widened in shock, "Why would I need lawyers? I didn't do anything wrong!" 

Lena just sat there staring at her, "Oh God."

Megan was clearly more adept at taking over, "Supergirl, how would you like for me to take over your Twitter. I can get you at _ least _a million more followers by the end of the week."

Kara looked more scared than confused now, "A million people?! That's... That's so many people."

Megan paused, "Supergirl, do you know how many followers you currently have?" 

Supergirl cringed, "I haven't really figured out how to-" 

Too late, Megan had her phone in her hand and called out the number before Kara even finished her thought, "3.6 million."

"What?!" Kara gawked. 

Megan nodded, "A close second to Ms. Luthor's 4.2 million." she mentioned, typing away at her phone like she was bringing out all of the skeletons in the closet. "But that's only because you don't have someone to properly represent you and follow up. Plus your account is basically just..." Megan paused, scrolling endlessly through what seems Supergirl's Twitter feed, "Gosh, how many cloud and bird photos can someone actually take!" she muttered, still scrolling down. 

"Heeeey!" Kara complained, "I spend most of my time in the sky." she defended herself. 

Lena just sat there and watched Kara be the one clueless for once. 

Megan scrolled down even more and, "Oh! Here's something!" she perked up only to deflate, "Nevermind. You just tweeted a quote about clouds." she mumbled, and Lena whimpered from holding in her laughter. Megan finally looked up, "Give me a week with this. I can do wonders with your account." she smirked, knowing she was good at her job. 

It was precisely why Lena hired her in the first place. 

Kara was absolutely baffled, "Wait, so you would post my cloud photos _ for _me?! Woah!" 

Megan, on the other hand, was confident in what she was offering, "Oh, honey, I would do much more than just post cloud photos."

Kara's eyes widened even more, as if the concept of _ more _ than just posting was simply impossible. "You would put filters on them _ too _?!! 

At this point, Lena choked. 

And Megan was honest to God frozen in place. And from the looks of her, she wasn't usually the type to be rendered speechless very often. 

_ Clearly one of Supergirl's powers is to drop people's jaws left and right. _

Lena ignored the double meaning of that thought. If there was anyone who could baffle and perplex someone, it would be Supergirl. 

Megan cleared her throat, finally getting over her shock. She was about to answer when her pocket beeped with a notification. She pulled out another phone from her back pocket and frowned, "It's my Google alert for you, Ms. Luthor." she said absentmindedly, "It seems something else was posted about you on Twitter."

Lena sighed, "I fucking hate Twitter." she muttered once more.

“Woah.” Megan whispered.

That got Lena’s attention, “What? What is it?”

Megan’s eyes were confused, then wide, then frowning. It was a mixture of a million emotions washing over her face. Shock turned into a thoughtful look turned into a calculating one turned into a cringe. Until Lena couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Megan! Show me!”

Megan snapped her head up, a confused smile on her face, “CCTV footage from your office was leaked.” she said, before flipping her phone screen and showing Lena, “Care to explain this, Ms. Luthor?”

Lena felt her throat dry as she watched a video of her jumping on Kara’s back and trying to snatch her phone from her hand. The video showed them fighting over it for a few more minutes before Lena covered Supergirl’s eyes and the hero then began flying in the air with the Luthor on her back. A loop de loop was performed with both of them hanging upside for a few seconds before Supergirl landed back on the ground and Lena climbed down her shoulders and flopped on the couch.

“Fuck. Me.” Lena gasped.

Kara’s head immediately went up at that and as usual was rendered into a silent goldfish, mouth opening and closing for the next couple of hours until she recovered from those words.

* * *

It’s been precisely 13 minutes.

13 minutes of Lena pacing. Pace limping. She was mostly limping angrily. Kara was pacing behind her, ready to catch her if she so happens to trip and fall. The only reason Kara was allowing Lena to angrily pace limp was because Lena gave her a very very scary eyebrow raise that Kara was genuinely scared for her life from.

And she was a Krypotnian.

Kara has offered several times to carry Lena’s foot while she angrily pace limped, but that just caused another terrifying look to be sent her way.

Megan has tried to speak on more than one occasion but was also shut down by Lena, shouting to the both of them that she needed to think.

And hence, the 13 minutes of angry and frustrated pace limping.

And after exactly 13 minutes, Lena stopped. Froze in her spot like she realized something.

She turned to Kara and gave her a side glance, “Can you please take me back to the couch. I’ve lost feeling in my foot.” she admitted begrudgingly.

Kara regarded her for a second, before shaking her head to bring herself back to reality, “Umm yeah. O-of course.” She bent down and picked Lena up.

Lena refused to meet anyone’s eyes as she was picked up and walked across the room.

“Wait!” Megan called, just as Kara was about to set Lena back on the couch. They both gave her questioning looks, as she held up her phone and took a picture, "Stand still." she trailed off, and Kara smiled for the picture as she carried Lena in her arms. 

"If that picture is posted anywhere, you're fired." Lena threatened with a pointed finger. 

Megan chuckled, "If I post something without your permission, I'd fire myself! It's pretty much my whole job." she shrugged like it was obvious, "Don't worry, the picture is just for in cases. We still don't know which direction we're taking the story and we can still get ahead of it."

Kara set Lena down on the couch and Lena didn't fail to notice how she lingered a little at her neck before moving away. Lena was about to ignore it and focus on much more pressing matter when-

"You smell funny." Kara blurted. 

"What?!" Lena demanded. 

"Not... Bad funny. Just funny." Kara elaborated. She gave her a confused look, "Is that a new perfume? You usually wear the Jasminey one."

Que jaw drop. 

Megan was the first to speak, "You guys are making it really hard not to ship whatever this is!" she gestured with her open hand between them. 

"No, I certainly did not change my perfume!" Lena hissed. "Why do you know the smell of my perfume so intricately?!" 

Kara shrugged, " 'Cuz I like it."

"Aww." Megan cooed. 

"Shut up, Megan!" Lena snapped, very very unlike her. But she was on edge and she was under stress from 10 different angles. 

Lena looked back to Kara, "We're going to talk about your boundary issues later." she whispered angrily. 

She then turned to Megan, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I kinda liked it." Megan mumbled under her breath, low enough for Lena not to be able to hear. 

But Supergirl heard, "Riiight? Me too!" 

They both shared a giggle and Lena looked back and forth between them before she decided she didn’t want to know what it was they were bonding over.

“We need to find whoever leaked the footage and fire them.” Lena said.

“Oooh, do you really wanna do that?”

“Yes.” Lena didn’t even think about it.

“But-”

“No. I’ve made up my mind. Get me a name.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Megan replied.

“Now, how do we get ahead of the story?” Lena asked, crossing her arms.

“Well first, you two need to explain what the hell was going on in that video?” Megan quirked an eyebrow.

Lena and Supergirl both stayed quiet. Megan looked at the hero and found a pained look on her face. Like it physically hurt to remember the memory. Lena just looked smug.

“I tried to save her life and she refused to be saved.” Lena put it bluntly.

Kara turned to her with a horrified expression. “Okay, that’s a little exaggerating, don't you think?!”

Lena gave her a lazy eyebrow raise, “Would you _ really _want to relive the experience of what you saw?”

That shut Kara up right away. “No.”

Megan cleared her throat to remind them she was still in the room, “I still don’t exactly understand what happened.”

“There were...” Lena searched for the word, “_ things _ that she wanted to search to know the meaning of and I didn’t want her to see them. So, I tried snatching her phone away from her. And then...” Lena glared at the phone in Megan’s hand, “all of _ that _happened.”

Megan looked between them, “I see.” she trailed off. “Do I want to know what it was that Supergirl was tryi-”

“No!”

“No!”

They both bolted up in horror.

Megan jumped a little at their combined outburst, “Okay, okay.” she put her hands up in surrender. “I can work with this.”

She went back to her phone, rewatching the video, “So the tweet attached to the video says: _ I don’t know if I would call this romantic, but it’s definitely something. And I’m shipping the hell out of it!” _

Lena rolled her eyes and Supergirl just pouted, clearly not understanding how she ended up here.

Just then, Supergirl’s phone began to beep.

Megan looked up, “Looks like the city needs you, Supergirl.”

Supergirl just checked her phone, “Nope. It’s Ms. Luthor’s snack time.”

“It’s her what?!” Megan exclaimed looking at Lena who had her face in her palm. “You guys _ have _to know how that sounds like!”

Supergirl just gave her an innocent look, “It’s her snack time.” she said again, like that would explain it.

Megan looked at Lena again, who still hid her face in her palm from embarrassment. 

"Be right back." Kara said, before vanishing and making all the papers in Lena's office fly in the air. 

"Stop doing that!" Lena shouted at her. 

Kara suddenly reappeared with a frown on her face, "Doing what?" 

Lena was startled that Kara came back to begin with, but she got over it fairly quickly, "Flying away so fast that all my very important papers and documents and folders fly in the air!" 

Kara pouted, "Oh, I never knew that happens." she said. "I'll try not to do it again."

She vanished again. 

Again making all the papers in the room fly in the air. 

Lena just groaned loudly at her predicament. 

Kara suddenly appeared again, "Sorry. I'll organize everything back, I promise." she said sheepishly. She then turned to look at Megan, "Also, I forgot to ask. Do you want anything?" 

Lena closed her eyes. She has been through this before. She knows what's coming. 

Megan looked confused, "Do I want anything?" 

Kara nodded, "Yeah, like food-wise. I'm getting Lena an avocado salad and a protein shake. And I'm getting some Chinese for myself. You want anything?" she asked casually. 

Like that was a normal thing for National City's Supergirl to ask. 

Megan stayed frozen for a few more seconds, glancing at Lena to make sure this wasn't some practical joke. Lena unfortunately was still sitting there with her eyes closed and a cringe on her face. 

"Do you umm normally just-" Megan stuttered, trailing off as if the question was just too crazy to ask. 

"Get lunch? Yeah, it's kinda my day job now." Supergirl calmly mentioned. 

Lena's head bolted up and she gave Supergirl a glaring incredulous questioning look that clearly meant something along the lines of '_ What the hell are you doing?!' _

Megan looked between them, "I _ really _ wanna know the story behind whatever..." again she gestured her open palm between the two of them, " _ this _is."

Kara shrugged, "Sure."

"You will do no such thing!" Lena ordered. 

"Cool. Can't wait to hear it." Megan gleamed, "And since you're getting Chinese, I wouldn't mind going for some pot stickers."

Supergirl choked. Like an actual choking sound came out of her throat as she stood frozen with her eyes wide open staring at Megan like she had just sprouted another head. 

Megan looked at Lena, then back to Supergirl, "Umm did- did I say something wrong."

"You broke her." Lena muttered nonchalantly. 

Megan snapped her eyes to Lena, "What? What did I do? Is she okay?" she questioned, studying Supergirl's face closely. 

"Yes, she's quite alright. You just happened to pick her favorite food item and now she’s officially imprinted on you." Lena mentioned casually. 

Megan opened her mouth to ask many questions about what Lena had just said but before she could do that-

“YOU LIKE POT STICKERS???!!!” Supergirl surprised her with.

Everyone stayed quiet after that small outburst and Supergirl herself went back to her jaw-dropped shocked frozen statue improv. Supergirl just kept staring excitedly at Megan as though she was a pot sticker machine right in front of her.

“Ummm am I supposed to...” Megan wasn’t sure what it was she was supposed to say or do in a situation like this. And she was normally the one to get people _ out _of speechless situations!.

“You want me to get you pot stickers?!” Supergirl just blurted again.

“I-if that’s umm okay with you?” Megan wasn’t sure how words worked anymore.

Was she saying anything right?

Another choked sound came out of Supergirl’s throat before she suddenly vanished, causing papers to fly and Lena to groan.

Megan looked at Lena with a raised eyebrow, “Wow, she has... a lot of feelings towards pot stickers.” she muttered.

Lena scoffed, “Oh, you don’t know the half of it. I once said I wasn't in the mood for pot stickers and she gave me the silent treatment for like a whole day.” Lena put a finger up to make one final point, “And she spent most of that day in my office.” she nodded in a frustrated manner, “It was just Supergirl sitting there with a pout ignoring me while people came in for meetings. And if anyone asked her what was wrong, she would just reply with ‘_ ask Ms. Luthor’.” _

“You never said you weren’t in the _ mood _ for pot stickers!” Kara argued, suddenly appearing with Lena’s lunch and five bags worth of potstickers, “You said you didn’t _ want _pot stickers. Big difference!”

Lena scoffed again, clearly used to Supergirl just appearing and joining a conversation, whereas Megan was still recovering from the wind striking her, “It’s practically the same thing!”

Supergirl placed the bags on the coffee table and gawked at Lena, “It so is _ not _ the same thing!” she argued, both of them forgetting Megan even existed. “It’s like me asking you if you wanted to hang out and you either say ‘I’m not in the mood’ OR ‘I don’t _ want _to, Kara!’ That’s the difference! See how it doesn’t sound the same!”

Lena hid her face in her palms for a second before giving Kara a wide-eyed look, “Stop. Outing. Yourself. To. Random. People!”

Supergirl did a double take, “What are you talking about? I didn’t out myself.” she raised an eyebrow in question, “And besides even if I did, it’s not like a secret or anything. I carry a small pride flag with me everywhere. See?”

And lord and behold, Supergirl reached behind her and pulled out one of those small pride flags.

Megan was speechless except for a whispered whimper of, “Oh my God, you’re freakin Kara Danvers.” that was barely audible by the two fighting with one another.

Lena groaned, “I meant your identity! You just called yourself Kara in front of Megan!”

Kara stayed silent for a second as she processed that in. She looked at Megan with a guilty look, then back to Lena. Back to Megan with a hopeful ‘maybe you didn’t catch that’ kind of look and then back to Lena where she nodded accepting her defeat.

“Yeah, I see your point now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m Canadian, you bet your ass I’m gonna sneak in a Timmy’s French Vanilla in there.
> 
> Also, I may or may have not published the article that was written about Lena and Kara. 
> 
> https://justmickeyfornow.tumblr.com/post/622254166627188737/xxx


	6. Ceilings and Tumblrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so much stuff to write... but this story would not let me write anything else!  
Anyway...  
I was lying down on the kitchen floor waiting for my chicken to finish cooking and contemplating my life choices and just staring at the ceiling…
> 
> And this happened.

Kara sat on the coffee table in Lena’s office, trying to inhale the icy part of her Ice Cappuccino through her straw.

“Don’t you hate when you drink all the liquidy stuff of your Ice Cap and then there’s just that icy stuff in the bottom.” she mumbled more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

Megan was seated down on the sofa next to her, going over media coverage tactics with Lena. She looked up to answer, getting excited, only to be brought back with a stern voice from her boss.

“Focus, Megan. And please try your best to ignore her.” Lena ordered, swiping left on the tablet screen and zooming in on a particular part for her.

“But-” Megan began, wanting so much to agree with Supergirl that  _ Yes! I hate when that happens too! _

Eventually, she deflated. Going back to her boss and narrating some of her ideas for that particular topic.

They had gone over the story for the press. Lena had decided that all of this would eventually blow over and people will forget about their fantasy relationship. Megan suggested that they use the attention for positive media coverage. L-Corp was part of many astounding projects that would be beneficial to the community in various phenomenal ways. 

Megan's team had set out to pick three of those big projects and tweet the hell out of them! She even discouraged Lena's idea of a press conference at the moment, claiming that Lena would definitely be bombarded by questions she didn't have the answers to. 

They read over practiced answers if Lena so happens to run into these questions by any reporter and some avoidance techniques that Lena was very fond of. 

Lena's desk phone rang and she excused herself to go answer, saying that she was expecting the call. Megan nodded and said she would be on her way just as soon as she went over some Twitter things with Supergirl for her account. 

They certainly had a lot to cover. Supergirl was very much committed to her theme of cloud photos on her Twitter feed and Megan accomplished the impossible by blowing her mind and telling her that she could have a separate Twitter account just for those cloud photos and another as her main account. 

It was tough. Supergirl was groaning the more Megan explained and she eventually fell down in a heap on the table in defeat. 

"Maybe Twitter just isn't my thing. Maybe I could get one of those Tum… Tumblrs?" she was not sure if that was the correct name. 

Megan scoffed at that, "Oh no. The gays would eat you alive on there. They've long ago conquered Tumblr." she said with a chuckle, "Your ask box would be filled to the brim with thirsty anons."

Kara was shocked as she whispered under her breath, "There are thirsty people out there?" 

_________________________

Kara sat at a table at Noonan's, slurping on her smoothie and tapping on her phone. She was waiting for her sister. They had set up a quick lunch date to catch up. Alex said she had something to talk to her about. Who knew what that was about. 

Kara didn't bother dwelling too much about it. She was currently preoccupied with opening a Tumblr account. 

She typed in her email and chose a password. It went smoothly until she needed to choose a URL - which she learned was like a username. But the problem was… 

_ Supergirl _ was already taken and Kara frowned, wondering who besides her was named Supergirl. 

_ Supergirl123  _ was also taken. And so was  _ SuperDuperGirl  _ and  _ Supergirl123456.  _

Kara was beginning to think that maybe she wasn't the only Supergirl out there in the world. 

She would hate to be the bearer of bad news to Cat Grant, telling her she didn't coin the name. 

Kara fumbled with her lip as she tried different variations of her name. 

Ten minutes later she finally found one. 

_ SupergirlGirlofSteel.  _

Apparently no one already had that name. She smiled brightly when she finally clicked save. A quick change to her profile picture and her avatar and she officially had a Tumblr. 

Kara looked up to see that her sister still hadn't arrived. She decided to make her first post right then and there. 

She then saw the option to post a picture or a gif. She scrunched her eyebrows, looking for a good selfie she could post with it. 

When she finally found one, she squealed in excitement and posted it. 

Kara nodded to herself, proud of her first post. 

"I just flicked you, and you didn't even notice!" Alex came around from behind her, sitting across from her. 

Kara reacted to her sister suddenly showing up. She looked around her, remembering that she was at Noonan's. 

"How come you were late?" Kara asked, ignoring the previous accusation. 

"Ran into an old friend on the way."

Kara wiggled her eyebrows, "What kind of old friend?" 

"The kind I may or may not have crushed on during high school." Alex rolled her eyes. 

Kara giggled, "So, the best kind!" 

"You mean the worst kind?" 

"Come on! At least internet stalk to see if she's-" 

"No, no, no. There will be no internet stalking. Speaking of the internet, though," Alex raised an eyebrow, "Anything new going on with you?" 

Kara's face did a 180 from playful teasing to frightened puppy, "N-no not that umm I can think of. Why? You heard something?" 

Alex had a bored expression on her face. 

That's all it took for Kara to cave. "Fine! There may be a few things on the internet about me flying about."

Alex said nothing. Just raised her eyebrow higher. 

Literally, that was all it took for Kara to cave again. "Okay, okay, fine. You got me. There are more than just a few things going around. Big things. Major things. But they're rumors! At least most of them." 

Alex leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. 

Once again, Kara caved, "So, maybe some of the things said aren't completely far from the truth. I mean, do I maybe possibly want the rumors to be true? Maybe. Possibly. Would it ever happen? Probably not. Have I written fanfiction about the two of us fake dating and ending up in a hotel room and then gasping-" Kara gasped out loud, "because there's only one bed and two of us and then finding out that it feels really really good to wake up cuddled against her and Rao her feet get cold and I try to warm them up with my own while simultaneously thanking Rao that she was a little spoon because I'm like really big and it would be awkward if she was a big spoon kind of person and-" 

Even for a Kryptonian, Kara had to stop to take a breath. 

She then shrugged, "Maybe. Possibly."

Alex was quiet the whole time. She then took her phone out of her leather jacket pocket, scrolled through it before putting it in front of Kara. 

Kara's eyes widened when she recognized the video that was leaked from Lena's office. The one where Lena was on top of her trying to take her phone. And the one where they ended up flying in the air and doing loop de loops in her office. 

The one where Kara had witnessed what blowing was. 

Alex cleared her throat, "I'm more interested in the story behind this." she said with a smirk. 

* * *

"And THEN I agreed to marry Harold and live on a farm with him! Only after he agreed to give me five chickens and a Llama." Lena almost shouted. 

Kara didn't look away from the ceiling, frowning slightly, "Is this you coming out to me that you're straight and you like old wrinkly white dudes?"

That annoyed Lena even more, "No! This is me pointing out that you've been distracted for the fifth time this conversation."

Kara snapped her head to her, "Oh really? Sorry." she cringed. 

Lena sighed, "I really -  _ really _ \- hate to ask, because I know I'd get some bizarre answer but…” she mentally prepared herself for the assured absurdness that was about to come out of Kara’s mouth. “Do tell, what has you so distracted.” she almost whined, undoubtedly exhausted by the bizzarness that was this superhero.

Kara looked up again, thinning her lips together in a show of ‘ _ I really hate to be the one to tell ya…’  _ kind of expression.

Lena closed her eyes, counted to three in her mind, and opened them back up, “Spare me the dramatics. Just tell me what it is that has you so fucking distracted so we can move past it.”

“Your ceiling is filthy.”

And there it was. There was definitely no moving past this.

Lena felt she should get a dollar every time she said, “I beg your pardon?” to Kara.

And that was when the bizarreness just skyrocketed.

“I mean how do you live under it and just not-” Kara cringed intensely, like it hurt to look at it. She turned to Lena with a questioning expression, “When was the last time you vacuumed this thing?”

“When was the last time I did what?!”

“Is this one of those spoiled rich things where you don’t know what a vacuum is?” Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course I know what a vacuum is!”

“Then?”

“You’re the one not making sense!”

Kara shrugged, “Am I, though? Am I?” she gave Lena a pitied look.

Lena was getting on edge, “I’M THE SANE ONE HERE!”

Kara gave her the same look, “Are you, though? Are you?”

Lena groaned out loud. This friendship was becoming too much for her mind!

Kara looked back to the ceiling, “I mean if you'd let me I could totally do it for you. I did Alex's place a couple of weeks ago and the place looks amazing. Even mopped the ceiling clean with this new cleaning product that smells like blue roses. I didn't even know blue roses existed on this planet! I mean sure we had them back on-”

“Stop!” Lena snapped.

“Hmm?”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, “There are too many words coming out of your mouth and I just… I need a minute to pick apart each sentence separately.” she said, trying to calm her breathing.

Kara sat there on the table, perfectly comfortable and casual, just looking around the room. She turned to Lena who was still pinching the bridge of her nose, “Espresso?” she asked her.

“Yes, please.” Lena answered without looking up.

Kara immediately vanished from sight, causing -  _ once again -  _ all the papers in the room to go flying around.

“I swear to God I’m getting a paper weight for every single pile of papers on my desk!” Lena groaned.

* * *

Later in the day, Megan knocked on Lena’s door to get her approval on the new batch of Tweets. 

“Come in.” Lena barked from inside. She sounded frustrated. 

Megan opened the door and was witness to Supergirl and Lena arguing about something, as they always did. But this time-

“Get down this instant!” Lena demanded, looking up at the ceiling.

Supergirl just ignored her. “It’ll just take me a few minutes. And then you could go back to work, I promise. You won’t even know I’m here.”

The thing is, Megan walked in on what seemed to be one of the bizarre situations with Supergirl that Lena always talked about. The ones that often gave Lena a headache.

Supergirl -  _ Kara Danvers -  _ was flying upside down, cape falling behind her and walking on the ceiling like it was the floor. In her hand, she held a vacuum cleaner, also upside down. She held the stick part on the ceiling and was trying to figure out how to turn it on.

“What on Earth is-” Megan trailed off. She stayed frozen there for the better part of a few bickerings before she shook herself from her stupor.

She immediately grabbed her phone and took a picture. And another. The pictures included Lena looking up with her hands on her hips and Supergirl vacuuming the ceiling upside down. It sounded like something straight out of a fluffy fanfiction.

But it wasn’t. Megan was witness to it all.

“Come down! My ceiling is perfectly fine!”

Supergirl scoffed, “You think  _ this  _ is fine?! I’m scared to see what your place looks like!” then a questioning look fell on Supergirl’s face, “Wait, how come I’ve never been to your place? Is it because it’s this filthy?”

Lena gawked, “No, it certainly is  _ not”  _ she scoffed, crossing her arms in defense. Her next sentence was a bit more hesitant, “I just- I just didn’t know how to…” she trailed off, “How to invite you over.” she mumbled the last part.

Kara pouted, “You’ve never invited a friend over to your place?”

Lena’s cheeks flushed, “Well, no. Not unless it was for-” she looked like she was searching for the right word, “Business.” she settled on.

Megan snorted to herself. She was very much convinced that business had nothing to do with it. 

She was also convinced that they didn’t know she was in the room.

Kara awed at the confessions. But she did so with her hands to her heart. One of which said hands had been holding the upside down vacuum. 

And said upside down vacuum was now tethered to nothing.

“Supergirl! Vacuum!!” Megan shouted.

Lena hunched down, as the vacuum was falling tumbling towards her. 

Kara giggled, “Oops.” she said, before flying down and catching it the vacuum midair just a hair width away from pummeling Lena. 

Lena peeked from behind her hands and immediately reacted angrily, "You could've killed me!" 

Kara flew back to the ceiling, "Relax. I would never let anything happen to you." she said casually. 

It seemed like that response wasn't what Lena expected. She widened her eyes, then quickly looked away, "Thank you." she said, using her annoyed voice. 

"Anyway. I have work to do." Kara announced, having finally figured out how to turn on the vacuum. She switched it on and the office was then engulfed in the loud sound of a vacuum cleaner. 

Kara walked around with the vacuum as she went about cleaning every inch of the ceiling. Lena threw her hands in the air and was screaming something at Kara. No one heard what she said though. The vacuum was just too loud. 

Megan just stood there. Oh, yeah. Megan was still there. She stood there and watched Lena lecture Supergirl about… Something. Lena was even making hand gestures, angry ones. Pointing at Kara and then for some reason pointing at the windows. Waving her arms in frustrations and pointing again very very angrily.

Megan was taking a video of the whole thing on her phone.

_ This is gonna make a great wedding video for them,  _ she thought with a snicker.

* * *

Lena had eventually given up on talking down a superhero who was hellbent on vacuuming her ceiling. She retired to her desk, took out her wireless earbuds and blasted music while she worked on her spreadsheets. 

Megan sat on her office sofa, typing away at a laptop, busy at work. Lena couldn't meet her eyes. She had no idea she had even been in the office to begin with. It seemed Megan was fated to witness all her chaotic adventures with Supergirl. 

Every now and then, Lena would sneak a glance at the upside down hero and find her dancing while vacuuming. As much as she hated to admit it…

It was cute.

She raised the volume on her phone and switched to a more chill song. Something more instrumental so she can concentrate. She compared the numbers on one tab with ones on another, noting down some differences. She highlighted a few points she wanted to discuss in her next meeting and went over the percentages one by one.

“Aah!” Lena jumped when she found Kara’s upside down face right beside her computer screen. She snatched her earbuds off, “Don’t  _ do  _ that!” she shouted. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Kara frowned, then perched her head to the side as though listening to something, “Naa, your heart’s fine.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “What do you want? Finished vacuuming?”

“No, actually. I wanted to ask you something.”

“What?”

“Can you change the song? I don’t like this one.”

Lena sat there frozen, processing Kara’s words until realization took over her.

“You’re dancing to the music I’m playing?!!” she asked disbelievingly.

Kara nodded, “Mhmm. But the music you have on is not really dancy. Can you put something a bit more upbeat?”

Lena closed her eyes to calm herself down or else one day she might as well bite this woman’s head off. She opened them to an upside down questioning look, “Are you saying you’re listening to the music I have playing on my earbuds?”

“Mhmm.” Kara replied again.

“Of course, you are.” Lena muttered, “What would you like me to put for you?”

Kara thought about it for a second before, “Backstreet Boys!” she shouted excitedly.

Lena couldn’t help the smile on her lips, “The Backstreet Boys it is then.”

She tapped on her phone and found the band, pressing shuffle play on all their songs.

_ Show me the Meaning  _ came on and Kara shook her head.

“Not that one.”

Lena pressed skip.

Kara shook her head again, “Not that one either.”

Lena pressed skip once more.

_ I Want it That Way  _ came on and Lena saw the excited grin on Kara’s face.

“Yes! This one please!” Kara exclaimed, still upside down. “Thanks!” she said, just before going back to the ceiling and turning on the vacuum cleaner.

Lena put her earbuds back on and had to admit that the song kept her focused on her work.

Over on the sofa, unknowingly to the two of them… 

Megan had taken a video of the whole interaction. 

* * *

Lena was walking towards her office coming back from a meeting when she saw Supergirl roaming the halls of L-Corp. 

It was one thing to have this  _ woman  _ living in her office and attend a few of her meetings, but now she was actively going around the building. She made it very clear to Kara that they needed to keep a low profile until these rumors died down. 

She failed to recognize that Kara  _ does not  _ do low profile. Doesn't even know the meaning of it probably. 

"Supergirl!" Lena whispered to herself, knowing fully well that Kara can hear her. 

And just as expected, from across the main hall of L-Corp, Supergirl perched her head up and replied, "Yeah?" she said loudly, causing several people to wonder what the hell was going on. 

Normally, all her employees already had a dropped jaw and were in a frozen state due to  _ Supergirl  _ out of all people walking the hallways of L-Corp. 

But having her shout out when no one even spoke to her shook them and caused further droppings of jaws. 

"I said to keep a low profile!" Lena hissed quietly. 

Kara frowned, "I did! I didn't post anything on my Twitter profile today." she shouted back. And people's faces were looking around trying to figure out why Supergirl was shouting nonsense into the air. 

So it turned out, Kara  _ didn't  _ know the meaning of the phrase. 

"In my office, now!" Lena hissed. 

"But-" Kara said loudly, pouting. 

"Now!" Lena said loudly, causing all her employees to suddenly realize she was near and to jump back to their respective work. 

Supergirl groaned and stomped her feet towards Lena's office. 

Lena walked in and closed the door behind them, "What on Earth were you doing out there?!" 

"I never got why humans say, _why on Earth._" Kara wondered out loud, "It's like, there are other planets you know. The solar system doesn't revolve around you guys."

"Stop changing the subject."

Kara rolled her eyes at her, "I was looking for a mop. You know," she pointed up, "For your ceiling."

_ Of course.  _ Lena thought to herself. Because why would Kara give her a sane answer. 

By now, Lena was immune. She developed some kind of resistance to Kara's bluntness and bizarreness that it didn't affect her much. 

Much. 

She sighed before walking to her desk, muttering a series of curses on the way until she reached the phone and pressed the extension she needed. 

"Hi, this is Ms. Luthor. May I please get a mop and some cleaning products sent up to my office? Thank you." 

She closed the line and looked up to an astonished Kara. 

"That. Was. Awesome." 

* * *

Megan walked into Ms. Luthor's office later and saw Supergirl mopping the ceiling. 

"So, this is still very much happening." she mumbled to herself. 

Lena looked up from her work and ushered her in while she finished up her call. 

"I would greatly appreciate it, Ms. Harrington. Thank you. I'll see you soon." she said, before ending the call. 

Megan walked to her desk, "Ms. Harrington? She called back?”

Lena sighed, “Yes, she wants to discuss some marketing strategies for her upcoming company.”

“ _ Another  _ company?! Does she grow them on trees?” Megan exclaimed.

“I don’t know what she does, but that woman makes the rest of us look like amateurs.” Lena scoffed. “Anyway, I set up a meeting with her next week. I want you to be there. She said she’ll have her assistant send in the details by tomorrow and I’ll forward them to you so you can draw up something for her.”

“I’ll get right on it.” Megan nodded, typing out a reminder on her phone. She looked up to see Lena sitting back and staring at the ceiling.

Megan turned to find Supergirl mopping the ceiling upside down. She turned back to her boss, “Soooooo, are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room or….?”

“I’m right to think that what she’s doing is insane, right?” Lena asked her, like she was beginning to think that maybe she was the crazy one. “This isn’t normal behavior for friends, is it?”

Megan opened her mouth and closed it a few times, not knowing what to say to that. 

Kara, however, definitely had something to say, “This is totally normal for friends. I did this to Lucy’s office as well.” she said.

Megan turned back to Lena, shaking her head and mouthing the words, “No. Not normal at all.”

“You know when you mouth words, you let out air in the form of the pronunciation of those words and I can pretty much hear that?” Kara said casually.

Megan snapped her head back, “WHAT?!”

Kara swiped one more time with her mop before nodding to herself, “There. All done.”

“Thank fuck.” Lena muttered.

Kara leaped down and landed on her feet gracefully, “Would you like me to wipe that mouth of yours too?” she said with a bored look.

Lena challenged her with a raised eyebrow, “I don’t know. Maybe you should come closer and give it a try.”

Kara smirked, “Maybe I should.”

Megan was losing her mind over the interaction.

“DOES NO ONE FEEL THE TENSION IN THE AIR??!! HOW DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT I'M SEEING??!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kara's Tumblr Post](https://supergirlgirlofsteel.tumblr.com/post/624187162627391488/hello-im-supergirl-i-come-in-peace-gays-dont)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all my links [HERE](https://linktr.ee/Justmickeyfornow)


End file.
